The Messiah
by The Legendary Charizard
Summary: Ash Starts his journey as an Aura Guardian, He battles through Gym battles and League Matches so he can face the Champions. He captures Legendary Pokemon with his stupidly strong Charizard all the while inventing the art of Mega-Evolution. Puts a whole new meaning to OP
1. The Messiah

**Hello My people, Just going to say it now this is my first story so don't hate too hard. Ash will be OP and he will catch legends. This story will roughly follow canon but obviously I'm not going to make a shot for shot remake of Pokemon this is just my version of the story of Pokemon. Ash will not know who his dad is because in Pokemon it almost seemed like it would be disappointing to find out who it is. And important there will be no Pikachu as a starter to be honest Pikachu just seemed to suck, every time Ash went to a new region Pikachu was garbage again but nearing the league matches he's suddenly Ash's strongest Pokemon? none of that. Anyways lets get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything Pokemon is the work of Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

The world of Pokemon is boundless filled with endless possibilities and any one person could become the best as long they have a drive, something that pushes beings beyond their intended capabilities. Lord Arceus the divine being that created the universe had instilled a set of rules, No being could push past a set point in power unless their intentions were as pure as their hearts. Unfortunately for the people of earth no one being had ever been entirely pure of heart. Some think they are pure but deep inside their minds lies a monster, Unaltered impure hatred. That was the fault of all human beings every single last one have been born with the impulse that hatred is acceptable if they had been wronged. Even the great Lord Arceus couldn't atone for her sins of feeling hatred towards humanity for betraying her. But the time had come when the possible had become possible, a human child pure of heart capable of feeling any emotion but still remaining the mentality and holy body that came with being a pure entity. This is where we begin our story, the story of Ash Red Ketchum and his ascension to the top

 _ **Pallet Town**_

The small, quaint town known as pallet has fame to it's name and that is fully responsible for the Researcher Legend Samuel Oak. Samuel was currently busy helping his surrogate daughter Delia through birth and having his hand crushed in the process. After a long grueling night of pushing, punching and crying the long wait was finally up

"He's so handsome" Delia said as she cooed at her baby playing with his tiny hands even though his eyes were closed she could tell that he would be a looker when he grew up

"I'm here!" a female voice sounded out as the door to the makeshift 'Hospital' room was closed

Delia and Oak looked up to see Lillian, Oak's daughter and Delia's childhood friend standing in the doorway out of breath

Lillian just looked at the smallest in the room to see that little baby Ash had woken up thanks to all the loud noises around him but he wasn't crying and seemed relatively happy

"Would you look at that" the ever observant Oak said looking right in the baby's eyes

The baby in question just looked at him confused until he started laughing for no apparent reason at all

Delia just looked at her baby in surprise, more specifically his eyes, crimson irises stared right back at her

The mother just smiled "Now he's even cuter than before"

"How about you get some rest mom" said Lillian taking hold of the baby as he just sat there confused and what they were talking about

Delia looked ready to drop dead with the massive bags under her eyes as she drifted off to sleep not knowing of the amazing things her baby would do in the future and how his red eyes would serve to be more than just eye-candy

* * *

 _ **Three Months Later**_

Delia could honestly say that without a doubt Ash was the best baby ever, She had heard of the horror stories of having to wake up in the middle of the night but she couldn't relate Ash seemed to have an aligned sleep cycle with her, even sharing the occasional nap time. Ash rarely cried the only times he had was when he was sitting in his crib doing nothing, losing toys didn't seem like such a big deal to him

But then the impossible happened when Delia took Ash to the lab,

Oak had been prepping the three starter Pokemon for the rookie trainers to get started on their journey when he suddenly heard the door open and looked to see Delia with his 'Grandson' Ash

"Delia it's great to see you! and you brought along Ash I see" Oak exclaimed

"Yeah we decided to stop by and say hello" Delia replied with a smile as she put Ash down and let him play with a plush Poliwag

"I'm happy you stopped by I was just prepping these three" said Oak as he gestured to the Kanto starters

As the two conversed Ash lost interest in the stuffed Poliwag and decided to look around and his eyes landed on the glowing flame in the room now being a baby and having no idea what fire even was he approached slowly by crawling a seemingly impossible feat for a three month old

As he grew closer the three Pokemon's attention had arrived on him as they examined the small being approaching them

After a serious trek for a baby Ash had finally reached his goal the bright flame that seemed to warm his soul just being near it

Charmander the Pokemon said flame was connected to looked at the baby and stared at it in confusion

Ash being completely mesmerized with the tail decided he would touch it

So Ash with his meaty hands pet Charmander's flames the action causing something unexpected to happen

One might think that Ash would burn his hand it is a flame after all that had burnt many things in the past

But as Ash's hand hovered over the tail flame there was so sign of pain in the babies face only pure happiness at being able to touch the pure light as it danced around his palm

Ash just kept staring in the flame until he looked into the eyes of the fiery, draconic lizard and he pet it on the head and did something even more substantial than crawling

"Charmander" the baby mumbled as he looked into the eyes of the creature the name suddenly coming into his head so he projected those thoughts into a slightly annoying chant

"Charmander, Charmander, Charmander!" the baby squealed in delight enjoying the name and Charmander seemed to as well if his wagging tail was any proof

That's the view that Delia and Oak had front row seats to and this was just the beginning

* * *

 ** _Another Three Months Later_**

Ash had managed to start walking at five months another previously thought impossible feat for a baby

After the Charmander incident Oak had started running tests on Ash to Delia's dismay, It had turned out that Ash was completely fire proof there seemed to be no logical reasoning behind so the two just took it as a blessing

Delia had been training Ash to speak in complete sentences ever since he had learned to talk and he just seemed to soak up all that she was teaching as if he had some kind of photographic memory and after some more tests thanks to Oak it was highly likely he did but there was something more about Ash that they couldn't have possibly known about

He was born with the unique gift of Aura, Not much was known about the mysterious Aura Guardians but after a man named Hunter had arrived at Delia's door notifying her of his sons future ability in Aura and had told her all about what it meant to be one she was on board. The training of Aura was a very personal affair so Hunter left books on instructions so Ash could learn by himself as soon as Ash could read he would get started

Every night Delia would read bedtime stories specifically about Aura Guardians and their adventures, If her baby was a genius she would help him along the way and after his affections towards Pokemon of any kind it seemed highly likely that he would become either a trainer or a professor

* * *

 ** _Two Years And Six Months Later_** (Ash's Third Birthday)

The past few years had been busy ones for Delia and Ash alike, Delia had the realization that her now toddler ate an inhuman amount of food but somehow managed to consume it all without scarfing it down

Ash had even started reading even if it was three years too early and he demolished every book he could get his hands on he was on a quest for knowledge after all

After some prying Oak the professor had allowed Ash the use of his personal library and the rare lecture every now and again he was a busy man after all, and he was working on something big a dictionary of Pokemon! digital of course there were roughly seven hundred Pokemon now discovered as of today so he had his work cut out for him to compile all of that knowledge

Fortunately he had an adorable assistant willing to help him

But the day had finally arrived and it was Baby Ash's third birthday some kids counted down the days but Ash didn't seem to mind it was just a landmark in his age but the gifts were quite the boon

After a large breakfast cooked by his mom he was out of the house getting carried by his mom he was capable of walking but not long distances there was only so much a three year old body could accomplish

"Where are we going mama?" asked a curious Ash he had been left in the dark about what was happening today

"Grandpa's Lab" his mother replied with a smile on her face she knew how much he liked it there he had never been out in the quarrel for fear of his safety but today would be the first day he got a real good look at all the Pokemon inside of it

After the short walk to the Oak lab and a welcome from the professor the trio made their way to the back door of the building which also happened to be the direct entrance to the quarrel

A day of fun playing with the smaller Pokemon later Ash and Delia headed home but not without Oak handing Ash a small package that Ash guessed was a book due to its shaping

Arriving home and having a delicious dinner it was presents time

Ash had ravished the packaging to Oak's gift and looked at the title of the book ' _Legendary Pokemon'_ and on the title it had a distinct picture of a Pokemon Ash had never seen before reading just one chapter he was already in love with it

From his mom he received another book this one seemed to call out to him as if it were alive the title read _'Aura And You'_ and Ash was excited for it

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later**_

For the past two years Ash has been working on becoming an Aura guardian and according to the books he was making great progress he was a prodigy for his age

He continued helping the professor with his work on the newly dubbed Pokedex and he had learned a great deal about Pokemon from the project

After Ash's Aura training started getting more physical and taxing on his body he started to exercise by waking up early doing a sprint around Pallet and even going far enough to jump rope all in the sake of cardio with the coming of his training he decided strength training would also be a necessity if on his journey he ever came upon a situation where he couldn't rely on his Pokemon to help thus began the Push ups, Sit ups and chin up exercises

Ash had covertly convinced Oak to give him a job as apprentice professor it was only official and granted him access to many other professors work online so he could educate himself even further not only in Kanto but all regions alike

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Today was the day, Everything would go perfect Ash would see to that he had woken up at 5 am to start his workout even earlier than usual he was too excited to sit still in bed so he decided to work his body and mind

For the past five years Ash had become a master of using Aura he had been working on it for seven years and had made nothing but progress he could now use a few select Pokemon moves and use the full capabilities of Aura Site he had developed a new use for his Aura and that was weight he constantly was wearing his Aura around him in an invisible cloak that weighed him down quite a lot in fact he was carrying an extra one hundred pounds around with him and still able to move at average speeds

Ash's academics had gone to beyond prodigy he was a boy of only ten years old but had stared his own independent research on something he had discovered that seemingly no one else in the world had not even professor Oak, Every Pokemon even the Champions Pokemon had not used the full capabilities for their bodies it was as if part of them were deactivated not yet unlocked and this appears in every Pokemon but most had assumed when the power had unlocked the Pokemon would evolve, It was really obvious in Pokemon that were known to evolve like Wartortle for example they all had a locked part of their bodies and when they slowly came closer to evolution that pathway would slowly unlock until like a river power would flow through the gap and evolution would occur but what Ash had noticed in few Pokemon that were fully evolved was that they still had this deactivated part of their system meaning they could evolve further than evolution that's what he thought anyway maybe it was some random fluke

He had also began a type of meditation where he would use Aura to see the world around him it helped him clear his thoughts and focus completely on the task as hand

Not only was he training in academics but also practical work, his mother had helped him learn to cook almost as good as she could but that was an impossible goal she had also taught Ash a few basic things that he would need to know on the road and proper etiquette she also seemed like she was hellbent on making him act like the perfect gentleman which over the past five years had stuck to his very soul

But after all his training research in legends intrigued him the most, there were countless tales of beings that convey the very elements themselves nobody had proof that they exist but the stories had to had come from somewhere

That was how Ash had become a junior professor he had branched off to Legendaries specifically he needed to know they existed even if he had to capture one for himself I mean who wouldn't want a Legend as their ally?

Today was when his time was up for preparations because today he would finally get a Pokemon and he had thought long and hard about it and he wanted nothing more than a Charmander they were the coolest and in his opinion the strongest of the Kanto starters

He finished his workout grabbed his backpack that weighed an absurd amount and after a heartfelt goodbye to his mother he was off to Oak's lab two hours early

Ash had finally arrived to his destination the start of his journey was only steps away! with a smile he knocked on the door and almost immediately after he heard his Grandpa yell to come inside

Ash strolled inside and saw Oak preparing the three starters alongside the Pokedex, this would be the first time that they would be trying out the piece of technology and Ash was the first to get to try it

"Hey Grandpa I'm ready to get moving" The now ten year old boy said excitedly

The older man looked right at the boy and smiled "Well I can't say that your not ready Ash, So which one will it be?"

"I choose Charmander" Ash said with a grin

Oak just rolled his eyes the choice had been obvious with how much the boy loved the little lizard "He's all yours"

Ash crouched down to the Charmander and said "Hey little guy today I'm starting my journey and I need a strong and loyal starter to come along with me, trust me when I say that if you come with me you will become the strongest Pokemon there has ever been"

The Charmander stared into the Red eyes of his new training with a raging fire burning in his own, Every Pokemon on this planet had a desire to be the strongest and Charmander had as big a chance as any other so why not?

"Char-mander!" The lizard said excitedly as he jumped into his trainers new arms

"Alright since that's done here are your Poke-balls and your Pokedex the information is already filled out so you are good to go" Oak said with a smile on his face

Ash took the items and pointed the Pokedex at his new Pokemon

 ** _Charmander the flame Pokemon_**

 ** _from the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out_**

 ** _Ability_** ** _: Blaze_**

 ** _Type: Fire_**

 ** _Size: Ginormous_**

 ** _Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

The boy smiled at his new Pokemon this Charmander was insanely big! And it was still a baby this thing would grow to be massive the moves needed working on but he was just getting started on his journey so they were fine for now

"Well Charmander how about we get this show on the road I want to start training as soon as possible" Ash said as Charmander made a sound of agreement so he bid his grandpa goodbye and made his way to Route 1

After some strolling Ash had found the perfect training spot a few large rocks and flat ground not to mention a beautiful river

Ash released Charmander "Were going to be training here for awhile bud you need some new moves"

The trainer started by weighing Charmander down a little bit with his Aura that would train his muscles whenever he was doing anything and then put him to work using scratch on a rock

'If he keeps at it we might be able to master metal claw sooner than I expected' Ash thought as he observed his Charmander attack the rock feverishly

Ash was no slacker so he got to work himself with his exercises in Aura and strength even having to raise his weight a bit so he could really feel the strain

After a hard days work Charmander had gotten a grasp on the move and tomorrow they would test it out by battling wild Pokemon

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Ash woke up to see Charmander snuggled into his side right now his Charmander was bigger than most Charmeleon so there was no way that it was going to be able to sit on top of it's trainer without crushing him

After a nudge to his starter and a grumble in defiance the two started getting ready for the battles ahead

"Charmander I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw his Pokemon as he prepared to battle a bug trainer

"Caterpie go!" The bug-type trainer yelled in return

"Ember!" Ash yelled as Charmander started puffing his cheeks and then spit out a fireball and hit his the apposing Caterpie

Being a super-effective move it wasn't surprising to see that it was a one hit KO

"That's the seventh trainer that you've beaten with one shot Charmander good job" Ash complimented it seemed Charmander's size wasn't just for show if his irregularly strong fire attacks were anything to go by

"Charmander!" The Pokemon replied happily

Ash just smiled in return until his eyes caught a sparkle in his vision

He looked over to see a flock of Pidgey but one much larger that could be confused as a Pidgeotto, The Pokemon was not only larger but had a slight discoloration it almost looked green and had a glint in it's feathers

"Oh my fuck, It's a Shiny!" Ash yelled he had heard about these Pokemon from Oak the rarest of the rare the chances were roughly 1 in every 8192 this was something beyond lucky but he wouldn't let the opportunity pass up

"Charmander you see the biggest Pidgey in that flock? I want you to use Ember on it and taunt it" The boy said

Charmander just nodded and with pinpoint accuracy struck the Pidgey right in the back some might consider that an underhanded tactic but all rules go out the window when a shiny is around

The Pidgey squawked in anger as it engaged the one that had attacked it

"Jump on my mark! ... Now!" Ash yelled as Charmander jumped with surprising height for his size and landed on the back of the Pidgey

"Repeated Metal-Claws!" Ash commanded as Charmander struck every hit made the next one stronger the tactic worked until the Pidgey started spinning and Charmander had fallen off

The Pidgey had been strained just carrying that giant around the Metal-Claws in the same spot as the Ember shot were no help either

Pidgey started flapping its wings as it used a Gust on Charmander but cringing at having to move thanks to it's injuries

"Use Growl to break it's concentration" Ash yelled and Charmander did just that at the Pidgey flinched at the loud noise breaching it's ears

"Finish it with an Ember!" Ash yelled

Charmander charged up and hit his mark and Pidgey started to fall from exhaustion

"Poke-ball go!" Ash yelled as the Pidgey fell through the air his aim struck true and the ball started to shake

"One, Two, Three, Click" Ash said in tandem with the sounds the Pokeball was making

Ash smiled "Alright Charmander we got a new friend and a shiny one at that!"

"Charrrr!" The lizard chanted to the heavens

Ash released Pidgey and after a healing session and a motivational speech she was ready to be apart of the team

 ** _Pidgey The Tiny Bird Pokemon_**

 ** _It rapidly flaps its wings in the grass, stirring up a dust cloud that drives insect prey out into the open_**

 ** _Ability_** ** _: Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, Big Pecks_**

 ** _Type: Normal, Flying_**

 ** _Size: Giant_**

 ** _Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _*Shiny*_**

Ash just looked at the info in shock three abilities how is that even possible?

He just shrugged and was done with it, If the world wanted to give him absurd luck who was he to say no?

With the restoration of his new teammates health he added an Aura weight to the bird Pokemon and started teaching it how to use Quick Attack and also helping his Charmander learn Smokescreen

Just as he was about to get training it started to rain Ash just groaned in annoyance as they kept on training anyways

After a hard days work of training the sky started to clear up and Ash was met with a sight he would never forget

Flying high in the sky next to a rainbow was the fabled Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh

Ash let out a girlish shriek I mean a manly grunt as he grabbed his phone and started taking an insane amount of photos

This was proof! Legendarys did exist!

Ho-Oh was clearly too strong for Ash to catch now so he had to become the strongest to have the chance of capturing such a mangnificent beast

Ash saw a shimmer in the sky and quickly realized that something was falling out of the sky, drifting really at a slow pace until it landed right into the palm of his hand

It was a feather that had a rainbow pattern on it, a feather of Ho-Oh! This was undeniable proof right here

Ash tucked the feather away in a secret compartment in his backpack and he trained through the night

The next morning Ash increased the weight on all of them so they could travel and get a good exercise along the way his new motivation of capturing Ho-Oh burned into his mind

As they walked Pidgey starting refining his newly learned Quick Attack and Charmander had already mastered Smokescreen so he was getting started on Thunder Punch something they would need in Cerulean

At the end of the day serious progress had been made and tomorrow they would arrive in Viridian City

The team fell asleep with dreams of being the best

"Ahh!" A feminine yell shouted as Ash shot awake and quickly rallied his Pokemon someone needed his help

The trainer sprinted towards the origin of the scream and came across an enraged Gyrados attacking a red headed girl

Ash quickly sprang into action "Pidgey use sand attack on his eyes!"

"Charmander do you think you can use Thunder Punch yet?" Trainer got a nod in return from his Pokemon

"Alright then, Charmander use Thunder Punch!" Charmander leaped into the air with a crash course against the Gyrados the massive sea serpent had been distracted by Pidgey using Sand Attack so Charmander got a critical hit

But alas it wasn't enough as the beast now targeted the small red lizard that had attacked it and used a fully powered Dragon Rage in return

Ash realized that there was no way for Charmander to possibly dodge so he dropped the Aura weights and Charmander suddenly blurred out of sight

"Charmander rapid Thunder Punches!" The trainer yelled at his Pokemon and Charmander after getting a decent grasp on his new speed from just a few days training started attacking with all he had

Pidgey could do nothing except watch unless she wanted to accidentally hit her teammate in the process so she just watched in surprise at the speed her comrade was moving

Strike after strike and it still wasn't enough Charmander just didn't have the firepower to achieve something as epic as a fire-type defeating a Gyrados

Charmander was quickly exhausting and Gyrados just seemed to get more enraged at every hit as the beast flailed it's tail it finally got a lucky shot and Charmander was struck

After seeing it's success the Gyrados quickly charged a Hydro-Pump to finish of the annoying creature until something happened

Charmander started to glow and slowly increased in size until it stopped at the approximate height of an average Charizard

"Char-meleon!" The now Red lizard yelled as it stared at the Gyrados in anger and as the Hydro-Pump was launched from the serpents maw Charmeleon returned the favor with an overpowered Dragon Rage added alongside a steady full powered Ember pushing the Dragon Rage forwards and striking the Gyrados in the mouth

The now incapacitated Gyrados slid back in the river and swam away

"Wow Charmeleon you evolved" the beginner trainer said to his now even larger teammate

Ash brought out his Pokedex

 _ **Charmeleon The Flame Pokemon**_

 _ **Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color**_

 _ **Ability: Blaze**_

 _ **Type: Fire**_

 _ **Size: Ginormous**_

 _ **Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Thunder Punch, Dragon Rage**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

"Looking as cool as ever I see" Ash said now having to look up to the massive Charmeleon

"Char!" The Pokemon said as it flexed

"Pidgoo" The bird Pokemon chirped as it landed on Charmeleon's shoulder

Ash smiled as the two conversed until he remembered why he was here in the first place, He looked over to see the same red-head staring at him so he returned his Pokemon to cause less of a 'Scare-Factor'

"Hello my name is Ash whats yours?" The boy asked with a smile on his face

"M-Misty" The girl now dubbed as Misty stuttered out as she stared at his crimson eyes

"Well it's nice to meet you Misty, I'm guessing that's your bike" Ash said as he examined the now burning heap of metal

Misty just turned her head to see her bike all but demolished

"Sorry about that, Charmeleon might have been a little over-enthusiastic" The boy said with a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head

"My bike!" Misty said as she attempted to lift her bike but the attempt was futile as the bike shattered upon contact

"Better the bike than you" he said seriously

"'Sigh' I guess your right thanks for the save I owe you one" The girl said grateful to live another day even if her bike could not

"Well I did destroy your bike so lets call it even" Ash said as he started walking towards the direction of Viridian City in hopes of getting there before dark

"Hey wait up" Misty said as she jogged to catch up with Ash

Ash turned around to see Misty looking at him expectantly

"What? Is there something on my face?" Ash asked with a smirk as the girl started blushing profusely

After getting over her embarrassment she looked back "I'm going to Cerulean City and since your a trainer you need to go there anyways to get a badge"

"Alright lets get moving then" Ash said as the duo made their way down the road to Pewter

* * *

 **And that's a wrap in case anyone is wondering the size system goes as follows from shortest to tallest: Microscopic, Pygmy, Runt, Small, Ordinary, Huge, Giant, Enormous, Ginormous. That's all for this chapter so review and tell me where I messed up so I can go back to fix it but other than that I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Viridian, Pewter and Cerulean

**Hello everyone I'm back again with another chapter I hope you enjoy this one because it took forever to write**

* * *

 _ **Viridian City**_

"Oh thank god, we finally made it" Misty said relieved that they had finally gotten out of the forest

Ash just looked at the city with indifference there wasn't much he could do here except stack up on potions, The gym leader only fought against trainers with seven badges so he would have to come back here eventually

"Alright Misty were going to stay the night at the Pokecentre and then head through Viridian Forest in the morning"

"But Ash we just got here" Misty complained she hated bugs and Viridian Forest was highly populated with them

Ash just ignored her and started walking off he needed to start training again Pidgey as much as he hated to admit it had a terrible movement and the only way to remedy that was training and so he headed off to the nearest training grounds

Misty just humphed in annoyance and started off into the direction of the Pokemon Center

Ash had finally found a suitable training ground and released his Shiny Pidgey along with Charmeleon, Pidgey seemed close to evolving but still needed on extra push

First on the list was increasing the Aura weights, Charmeleon could lift an inhuman amount of weight it was ridiculous even for a Charmeleon

Pidgey on the other hand was more delicate she was much smaller and had small legs to support all that weight on that could be a problem

Ash's second priority was evolving Pidgey and what better way to do that than a battle so he faced Pidgey against Charmeleon

"Charmeleon start us off with a full power Ember!" the trainer yelled as he started pushing his Pidgey to evolve

"Pidgey take the hit"

Pidgey screeched in pain as it was struck with the flames what in the hell was her trainer thinking?

But the trained Pokemon stood it's ground as she was burned with the scorching flames her teammate was producing

Then suddenly Ash was blinded by a glowing light originating from Pidgey as she started to change forms

The glowing slowly dissipated and Ash got a good view of his new Pokemon

Pidgeotto's wingspan stretched out far longer than the average of his kin bigger than most Pidgeots his feathers shone over to show a shade of light green

Ash smiled and pointed his Pokedex at her

 ** _Pidgeotto The Bird Pokemon_**

 _ **It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey**_

 ** _Ability_** ** _: Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, Big Pecks_**

 ** _Size: Giant_**

 ** _Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _*Shiny*_**

"Alright Pidgeotto you evolved!" Ash said excitedly as he looked at the new majestic form of his first captured Pokemon

"Pidgeoo!" The bird cheered completely forgetting that she was mad at her trainer

"Now were one step closer to being the best!" The trainer said as he cheered with his Pokemon

After the celebration Ash increased the weight on all of their bodies until they could hardly move and then started on their training, Charmeleon working on Scary Face and Dragon claw, Pidgeotto working on controlling his Twister and Roost while Ash was trying to create a way to talk to Pokemon with Aura he was currently chatting up a Caterpie to see if it would work

Everyone after their move workouts focused on their body workouts with sprints, aerial acrobatics and swimming the last one was a big boon for Charmeleon if he got used to the water there was nothing that could take him down

After a hard days work of training the trio was off to the Pokemon center to relax and get a full nights rest so they were prepared for the continued traveling going on the next day

The next morning Ash awoke and after getting ready and thirty minutes of searching he knew that he had lost Misty, Ash just shrugged and continued on is path through Viridian Forest

As they walked the trio had the Aura weights set to higher than they've ever been before and after two days of constant walking and very few breaks they had made it to Pewter City

 _ **Pewter City**_

Charmeleon had mastered Scary Face on the walk over but Dragon Claw was still a work in progress while Pidgeotto had an unnatural control towards Draconic energies and mastered Twister in no time while Roost was a challenge she had finally gotten it to work, Ash could now understand parts of Poke speech but not all

"Would you look at that" Ash said as he admired the beautiful view the entire city of Pewter bathed in an orange glow from the setting sun

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Asked a man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere

Ash's eyebrow raised up slightly as if to ask who the man was but made no expression of shock from the man appearing

"My name is Flint, what's yours?" The man asked

"Ash" The boy said bluntly it was clear he didn't trust the man

"Well 'Ash' how would you like to buy one of my top quality rocks? I personally guarantee that you will never see these kinds of rocks anywhere else"

Ash looked at the man as if he had some sort of disability and just walked away without saying anything

Arriving at the Pokemon Center and handing his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, Ash booked a room for the night and he drifted off to sleep with thoughts on his upcoming battle

 _ **The Next Day: Pewter City Gym**_

Ash stared at the symbol on top of the building this was definitely the Gym

The boy walked inside and approached the receptionist

"Hello, My name is Ash and I'm here to challenge Brock for my first Gym badge"

"Yes alright he has no challengers right now so you are clear to go now" The receptionist replied

"Okay thank you miss" Ash said politely

Ash walked through the large doors connecting the Reception area to the battlefield and was met by Brock

"I hear you are here for a battle" The older teen said looking down on the boy

"Well then you heard right" The boy replied looking Brock dead in the eyes not intimidated in the slightest if anything this battle would be a light-warm up for training later

"Then lets get started" Brock said as he released a Pokeball containing a Geodude

"Pidgeotto make it quick" Ash said as the massive bird Pokemon glanced down at the pebble in indifference

A referee walked to the side of the arena "This Gym battle is between Ash of Pallet Town and Brock Gym leader of Pewter City this will be a two on two match are both sides ready"

Both teens gave a nod

"Battle Begin!" Said the ref

"Twister" As soon as the words were spoken a massive pillar of spiraling Draconic energy appeared out of nowhere and struck Geodude with the power of a Tornado

"Geodude is unable to battle Gym leader Brock please send out your next Pokemon"

"Onix Go!" The Gym leader yelled as the massive rock snake bellowed in anger

"Pidgeotto return, Charmeleon Dragon Rage!" Ash said before Charmeleon was released and as soon as he was a massive ball of purple energy flung towards Geodude and struck it right between the eyes

"Onix Rock Tomb!" The Gym leader said as he started to get concerned for the well-being of his Onix

"Charmeleon dodge!" Ash countered as Charmeleon moved at inhuman speed and suddenly appeared behind Onix

"Rapid Metal Claws!" Charmeleon started slashing into the rock hide of Onix and while the first attacks did little damage the attack only got stronger and with the size and speed of the Onix there was no way it could hit him, this match was over

"Alright Charmeleon finish this with Dragon Rage" Ash yelled at his Pokemon as a glowing mass of Draconic energy gathered in front of Charmeleon's mouth and was launched at Onix and struck home

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum" The referee announced as Ash smiled

"Well Ash here you go, I can't say you didn't deserve it" said Brock as he handed Ash the boulder badge

"One down and seven to go" Ash said to Charmeleon and the Pokemon whole-heartily agreed

"Thanks for the battle Brock" Ash called out as he walked to the door and down the road to the Pokecentre his Pokemon weren't injured but it couldn't hurt

After a quick heal Ash was off to Mount Moon with both his Pokemon outside their balls and their weights increased while practicing new moves on their way up the mountain Charmeleon had finally managed to get Dragon Claw to work while Pidgeotto had been working on Agility and Aerial Ace while Charmeleon after his mastering of Dragon Claw worked on Fire Fang and Shadow Claw while Ash practiced his Poke speech now able to partly understand his Pokemon

Charmeleon was attacking random rocks with Fire Fang and unfortunately he ended up biting the back end of a Rhyhorn

"Rhyy!" The Rhyhorn yelled in protest Ash translated it into something less than appropriate

Ash pulled out his Pokedex to observe the foul-mouthed Pokemon

 _ **Rhyhorn The Spikes Pokemon**_

 _ **Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying**_

 _ **Ability: Lightning Rod, Rock Head, Reckless**_

 _ **Type: Ground, Rock**_

 _ **Size: Enormous**_

 _ **Moves: Horn Attack, Tail Whip, Fury Attack, Scary Face, Smack Down, Stomp**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

"Surprising" Ash said as he viewed over the Rhyhorn before deciding to capture it

"Alright Charmeleon hit him with a full powered Dragon Rage!"

After the Draconic blast was shot the aftermath was unsurprising, The Rhyhorn had been knocked completely unconscious

"Pokeball Go!" Ash said even though he was slightly disappointed that there was hardly a fight at all

"One Shake, Two Shakes And Three, That's another teammate"

Charmeleon just grunted in disappointment he was too strong, he hadn't been defeated yet so he couldn't know what his limits were until he was pushed to them not even Pidgeotto could do that

"Guess your just too powerful for your own good huh?" Ash asked and Charmeleon grinned at that he would find stronger opponents and as soon as that Rhyhorn was better trained maybe it would last longer in a fight

"Well lets get moving personally I'm not a huge fan of loitering" said the Trainer as the trio started off again but now being more weary of what were rocks and what were Rhyhorn asses

Ash quickly healed Rhyhorn gave him a workout schedule and a couple moves to work on Bulldoze and Stone Edge

As the party walked they all suddenly got the feeling they weren't supposed to be here as if an unknown energy was pushing them away but with Ash's Aura Sight they found the origin of the unknown energy

It was a massive Moon Stone with a retarded amount of Clefairy and Nidoran guarding it

Ash was baffled by the sight until he saw the largest of the Pokemon glaring at him

It was a Nidoqueen and if the green outer-shell was anything to go by she was a Shiny

 _"Why Are You Here Human?"_ The Queen asked in a regal voice as Ash slowly translated

"Not any reason in particular, I just sensed a strange energy and decided to check it out"

 _"How are you able to sense the energy?"_ The Queen asked in confusion was the boy a Pokemon?, That would explain how he's talking to her

"I'm an Aura Guardian"

The Queens eyes widened as she suddenly bowed

"Why are you bowing?" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head

 _"Aura Guardians protect all Pokemon alike, I bow out of respect"_ The Queen answered

"Well thanks I guess, I'm sorry for intruding" The boy said politely

 _"It's quite alright, I apologize if I am being too forward but I must ask something of you"_

"I'm all ears"

 _"I request that you take my son with you on your journey, It will help him experience the real world and he couldn't be safer in an Aura Guardians care"_

"Are you sure?" Ash asked wearily

 _"Yes, he has become too coddled in his time here he needs to see what the real world is like"_ The Queen said confidently

"Alright I'll bring him along where is he?" Ash asked caving in

" _There"_ The Queen said as she pointed to a blue Nidoran Male

'Holy crap it's a Shiny!' Ash thought as he looked at the Pokemon how lucky could one person get? Half of his party was Shiny! this Nidoran also seemed to have irregularly large horns and generally seemed large for it's species

"Nido!" The Pokemon grunted in indifference even though Ash could see some sadness in his eyes probably from having to leave his mother but there was also a tone a happiness, for the chance of getting stronger and seeing new things

Ash scanned Nidoran

 _ **Nidoran The Poison Pin Pokemon**_

 **Stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom**

 **Ability: Poison Point, Rivalry, Hustle**

 **Type: Poison**

 **Size:** **Enormous**

 **Moves: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Iron Tail (Egg Move)**

 **Gender: Male**

 ***Shiny***

Ash smiled as he brought a Pokeball out "Welcome to the team bud"

As soon as the capture device touched Nidoran's forehead he was sucked inside of the ball and captured immediately

"Thank you for your hospitality and trusting me to talk care of you son" Said Ash as he looked back at the Queen and suddenly the massive moon stone started glowing and vibrating as a small chunk flew off of it and into Ash's hand

Ash looked shocked and glanced at the queen to make sure that he wasn't crazy

She just nodded and Ash was off again going through the tunnel he came in from and kept on his way to Cerulean City

Ash released Nidoran to integrate him into their training regimen

"Hmm" The trainer said as he examined the Nidoran the Pokemon had all the telltale signs of evolution it looked like he should of evolved a long time ago

Ash just shrugged and explained how they would be training on the go and how the Aura Weights work as well as a couple of moves he could work on: Horn Attack and Thunderbolt

The trainer had quickly realized that his team was filling up at a high speed and that he wouldn't have the opportunity to train all his Pokemon evenly without a huge hassle, he would need a fix for that

After another two days of travel they had arrived at Cerulean City

 _ **Cerulean City**_

On the trip over Charmeleon had managed to master both Fire Fang and Shadow Claw, Pidgeotto had learned Agility and Aerial Ace, Rhyhorn had perfected Bulldoze and Stone Edge and Nidoran had mastered Horn Attack and Thunderbolt but had still not evolved he seemed very close and Ash was hoping that the Gym battle would push him over

Now Charmeleon had multiplied his carried weight by five and had started learning Flame Burst and Protect while Pidgeotto had tripled her weight and started practicing on running instead of flying encase he ever was grounded while learning Wing Attack and Feint Attack, Rhyhorn had doubled his weight and was working on Chip Away and Ice Beam and Nidoran had increased his weight a small amount and started learning Toxic Spikes and Poison Jab

After a healing session thanks to the Pokecentre Ash was off to the Cerulean City Gym to get the Cascade Bade

As Ash arrived at the Gym he could sense a sort of foreboding feeling like he was about to get in trouble

He just shrugged it off as the wind and walked in anyways and was met with a pain he would never forget. A mallet hitting his balls and not the Poke ones

"CLANK" The sound of contact but no pain

Ash sighed inwardly in relief he had completely forgotten about his Aura Weight it seemed to protect him and thank Arceus for that or he could forget about ever having kids

"Why did someone just try to destroy my testicles?" Ash asked in confusion but secretly laughing inside since his balls came out on top and more importantly unharmed

"Because you abandoned me!" A red headed girl screamed out

"Do I know you?" Ash asked completely forgetting about the girl who's life he saved, he was a busy man after all

"Yes I'm Misty!" The girl yelled, Ash suddenly had an epiphany she must have escaped from an insane asylum he needed to stall her until the police arrived

"Oh Yeah Misty! Arceus it's great to see you, Sorry about that I've been feeling under the weather lately" Ash said his acting coming in full force in reality he had no clue who this chick was but she seemed pretty psychotic especially with that over sized mallet

"That's no excuse!" The girl started going off on a long explanation of what proper manners were and Ash just nodded in agreement pretending he was paying attention even if he was the guy she was talking about that's no excuse to swing a mallet at someone's dick that is assault and if she thinks that it's some kind of justice she must be insane

Ash with his ironclad logic suddenly spotted three sisters that he recognized as the sensational sisters the three gym leaders

They were all wearing bath towels for some reason but Ash could tell that they wore bikini's beneath the towels

The boy who had now muted Misty put on a charming smile as he glanced at the trio of girls even though he was 10 Ash had plenty of muscle mass and was tall for his age so he could easily pass for 15

"Hello ladies, you wouldn't happen to be the gym leaders here would you?" The boy Asked in a seductive voice and they all blushed taking in the sight of him before the blonde finally gave an answer

"That's Right!" She said with a smile "My name is Daisy" She said equally as seductive as she struck a pose

Then the bluenette started running her fingers over his chest "My name is Violet"

And the Pinkette hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear "And I'm Lily"

"Well I'm charmed, The name is Ash and I have to ask you beautiful ladies to accept my challenge for a gym battle" said Ash with a smile

"And maybe we could do some training afterwards" He said with a suggestive wink

A shiver went down all three of the girls spines as they quickly accepted the challenge while Misty just glared at her sisters for ignoring her

Ash having completely forgotten about the psychotic redhead followed the three attractive girls into the gym room sparing a quick glance as Daisy flashed some skin

The boy walked to the trainer side of the arena and waited for the referee to arrive the trio of young ladies slowly took off their towels making a show of it

Ash having had enough of waiting decided to make the match more fun "Would you three care to take a bet?"

The three sisters all looked at each other until Daisy answered "What did you have in mind?"

"How about if you three beat one of my Pokemon I'll do whatever you want" The boy said with a smirk

Daisy soon got over the suggestive meaning behind the sentence and countered "What do you get if you win"

"You three have to do whatever I want " The boy said with a wink and seductive smile

The three girls quickly agreed to his terms and finally the referee was out who just happened to be Misty

"This match is between trainer Ash Ketchum and the Gym leaders Daisy, Violet and Lily Waterflower it will be a three on three match, Begin!" The Redhead grumbled out as Lily started the trio off

"Goldeen, It's show time!" The girl singed as she released the Pokemon

"Nidoran show them what your made of!" Ash yelled as he released the Pokemon

The three sisters deadpanned that Pokemon was clearly blue making it a Nidorino "Ash you do know that Nidoran's are purple right?"

Ash just chuckled "A normal Nidoran maybe, But this one is special it carries the title of Shiny Pokemon making it a one in a million of his species"

The girls just gasped sure they had heard of shiny Pokemon but hearing of something and seeing it is completely different

After getting over their surprise Lily finally called out a move "Goldeen use Water Pulse"

"Nidoran dodge and use focus energy" the male trainer called out as his Nidoran suddenly vanished

"Now use Double Kick!" The Pokemon appeared out of thin air above Goldeen and kicked it twice in the face

The fish Pokemon soared until it landed right next to Lily with swirls in its eyes

"Goldeen is unable to battle, Gym leader please choose another Pokemon" Misty said in monotone

"Alright sweetie it's my turn" Violet said as she got up and stretched giving Ash a full view of her breasts which were quite large

"Poliwhirl it's showtime!" Violet sang

"Start us off with a Water-Gun!"

Ash quickly realizing the danger of this Pokemon knowing Hypnosis quickly noted that he needed to teach his Pokemon Sleep Talk but that was for later he needed to finish this Pokemon off quick

"Nidoran Thunder-Bolt full power" Ash said as Nidoran shot a bolt of electricity more akin to the move Thunder and electrocuted the water Pokemon with the super-effective move it was a one hit K.O

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Gym leader please choose your last and final Pokemon" Misty said after getting over her shock of such a small Pokemon packing such a punch

The three sisters just looked on in shock and slight worry if Daisy lost this fight that meant Ash won the bet and that could mean a lot of things..

"Alright Starmie your our last hope!" Daisy called out

"Starmie use Water Pump!"

"Nidoran dodge then use Horn Attack!" Nidoran leaped out of the way of the Hydro Pump and attacked the Starmie

"Starmie into the water!" The Gym leader yelled signing her fate

Ash just raised his eyebrow in confusion "Alright, Nidoran use Thunderbolt on the water!" Nidoran did just that and Starmie's crystal went dark meaning it was unconscious

"The challenger Ash Ketchum is the winner!" Misty yelled

The three sisters walked up to Ash and gave him his badge

"So do you girls have anywhere we could go in private?" Ash asked innocently

The sisters dragged him into their room, yes their room all three shared a massive bed and Ash had to say that was pretty hot

 **I'm going to cut right in here, Sorry for cock-blocking you Ash but there are many impressionable readers and this story is not M rated. Now if you are a mature reader who wants to read the Lemon I would have put here I have another story and it's title is Pokemon Lemons because trust me this wont be the only time Ash gets his hands dirty, So if you want to read about the Lemon happening here just go to my account and you will see it. Anyways lets continue**

After his night of fun Ash was back out on the road currently he was headed to Saffron and that was only a short distance away from Cerulean so a few hours walk and he would arrive at the Pokemon Center and as he walked he decided that it was time for Nidoran to evolve so he released it as well as his Charmeleon

"Charmeleon hit Nidoran with a Flame Burst" Ash said as his Pokemon did as it was told and struck home

The Nidoran in pure reflex used a Thunderbolt to try to stop it but Charmeleon was much too strong and this wasn't even him going full force, Nidoran just wasn't putting in enough energy but he didn't have more energy to give away

The Pokemon was on it's last legs until it started glowing and evolved into Nidorino

Ash smiled at Charmeleon "We should get you a job as a Pokemon evolver"

Charmeleon just snickered

* * *

 **The End. Of this chapter so the next one will be out soon review and have a fantastic day**


	3. Surge and Evolution's

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter so let's see how this one goes hopefully not sucky**

* * *

Ash had made it to Saffron and just in time it had started raining and only when Ash walked into the Poke center did he realize the neither him nor his clothes have one drop of water on them

He just shrugged it off and handed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy while booking a room for the night

The Trainer slept and the next morning he was off to Vermilion

He increase the weight on not only himself but his Pokemon once again his Charmeleon stood out now carrying thousands of pounds on his body and hardly feeling the strain, That Pokemon would be a monster when it evolved

Charmeleon had successfully mastered Flame Burst if his previous testing on Nidorino was anything to go by as well as Protect Ash's reasoning behind learning this move was that Charmeleon could take a full force Draco Meteor and with Protect be perfectly fine it was a useful skill to have

The Fire Lizard started working on Slash and Brick Break Rock types beware

Pidgeotto had managed to learn both Wing Attack and Feint Attack and started learning Brave Bird and Steel Wing

Rhyhorn was close to evolution was successful in learning Chip Away and Ice Beam and Ash quickly got him onto learning Rock Blast and Aqua Tail, What was great about Rhyhorn is that they were like empty slates and able to learn so many elemental moves it was a serious boon

Nidorino had learned Toxic Spikes and Poison Jab and got started on learning Horn Drill and Confusion

Ash had wanted to start on Sleep Talk training but he didn't have a Pokemon with the move Hypnosis that was another thing to add onto the list

 ** _Vermillion City_**

Ash breathed in the fresh sea air, maybe he would catch a water type while he was here but first he needed a Thunder Badge so after a quick trip to the Poke center and some light flirting with Nurse Joy Ash was in front of the Gym and ready to win his badge

Just as he was about to open the door a kid rushed out holding a Pidgey that was clearly paralyzed and ran past him to the Poke center

Ash just looked baffled "What kind of a dumb ass uses a Pidgey in an electric Gym? At least evolve it first"

"I couldn't agree more" Said a large burly man clearly the Gym leader who was a resident expert in evolving your Pokemon before teaching it Agility (Spamming Agility doesn't win you Gym battles Surge is totally right)

"I assume your Lt. Surge the Gym leader" Ash asked ready to get his fight on

"You would be right" The man said as he looked down on the trainer

"Alright then I challenge you to a Gym battle" Ash said with confidence laced in his voice

"For the badge or tickets?" Surge asked

"Both?" Ash asked in confusion as he was suddenly shoved in by the large man it didn't hurt but he wasn't exactly the perfect picture of balance

After walking through the reception and going through the Gym doors Ash walked over to the trainer side and the announcer immediately started talking it was definitely a stream lined operation

"This will be a one on one battle between The challenger and the Gym leader, Battle Begin" The ref said quickly definitely a stream lined operation

'He must get a lot of challengers for it to be sped along like this' Ash thought as he glanced at the released Raichu that had scars on its body that spoke as if the Pokémon had seen the worst of the world

"Rhyhorn Go" Ash calked out

"Raichu Brick Break!" Surge called out as Raichu started moving

"Rhyhorn Dodge, Smack Down, Stomp and then Bulldoze" Ash said as he released the weight on his Pokémon

Naturally Surge was surprised when the massive creature known for only running forwards suddenly leaped out of the was as if it was as nimble as a Pikachu and then with ridiculous speeds triple combo-ed his Raichu but he seemingly got lucky when Raichu's Static Ability came into effect

"That was pretty impressive but now you Pokémon is paralyzed brat" The Gym leader said as he watched his Raichu slowly stand up

Ash just smirked Lightning Rod would come in effect any second now but Surge didn't need to know that

"Your right" Ash said as he fake sighed and suddenly the yellow static disappeared from Rhyhorn's skin

"Not, Rhyhorn Ice Beam and finish it with a Stone Edge" Ash said with a smirk as the Raichu and its Trainer looked on in shock as Raichu was frozen to the touch and then struck with an array of rocks effectively knocking the Pokémon unconscious

Just after the Pokémon was knocked out Rhyhorn started to evolve and Ash smiled as he pulled out his Pokédex and waited for the process to finish

 _ **Rhydon The Drill Pokemon**_

 ** _Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough and heat resistant. Even direct cannon hits and molten rock don't leave a dent in its hide_**

 _ **Ability: Lightning Rod, Rock Head, Reckless**_

 _ **Type: Ground, Rock**_

 _ **Size: Enormous**_

 _ **Moves: Horn Attack, Tail Whip, Fury Attack, Scary Face, Smack Down, Stomp, Bulldoze, Stone Edge, Chip Away, Ice Beam**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

"RHYY" The Pokémon roared in confidence as it tested out its new limbs but tripping over his own feet

Ash just laughed at the Pokémon and Rhydon repaid him with a glare

"Well here you go kid you earned em" Surge said as he handed Ash a Thunder Badge as well as a ticket on the SS Anne cruise ship

'So that's what he meant by ticket' Ash thought as he started asking questions

"Any reason in particular that your giving away these tickets?"

"Apparently the Kanto champion is going to be there and they are going to hold a tournament aboard the ship" Surge answered

Ash was now fired up to go, He knew all about Lance and more specifically his Charizard and this was a chance to possibly meet him hell yeah!

"Any idea when the ship is leaving?"

"Three days gives more time for brats to challenge me for tickets" Surge said with a smile

Ash just cringed three days was a really long time Ash had been traveling for almost six days and he had made immense progress this was a huge wait at the end of his journey he needed as much time to train as possible so he could eventually win the league and fight Lance

He caved in and decided to stay and train, Charmeleon and Pidgeotto would be evolving soon and Nidorino was waiting on him to give him the moon stone so if he won this tournament maybe he would get something to help him out on his journey

"Alright thanks for the info Surge I'll be sure to get revenge for you for all the brats that actually manage to beat you" Ash said with a smile

"You'd better I expect big things from you kid" Surge said suddenly getting really deep for a second

Ash just raised his eyebrow in confusion and made his way out

Surge smiled that kid had demolished his Raichu in record time and he had mad talent that's why he gave the kid the best room that he had a ticket for on the SS Anne he deserved it

Ash arrived back at the Pokemon Center and after giving the Nurse his Rhydon to heal up and a compliment to her, he was off to the training grounds

Ash had lifted the weights off of all his Pokémon except Charmeleon and pinned the non weighted two against the Fire Lizard

"Pidgeotto Feint Attack into a Brave Bird! Nidorino charge with a Horn Attack and a constant Thunderbolt!

Pidgeotto appeared behind the Pseudo-Dragon in the blink of an eye surrounded by a blue energy and started blitzing forwards while Nidorino started charging up a Horn Attack while he launched a Thunderbolt at the Reptile

The massive Charmeleon just stood there calmly as the Thunderbolt approached him his right claw turned into a Metal Claw and absorbed the electricity while Charmeleon conducted it into a Thunder Punch and quickly hopped a small distance off the ground and swung down on Pidgeotto's head and forcing the bird into the ground with the super effective move

Charmeleon turned once again and used a Fire Blast right into where Nidorino was running thus making the Poison Pokémon fly into the air

His right claw covered with the ghostly energy of a Shadow Claw while his left was shrouded in the telltale energy of a Dragon Claw

He formed his hands into an X and using his tail to support him Charmeleon leaned back and swung his claws away from each other hitting Nidorino as the Pokémon was about to land on Charmeleon

Nidorino was once again launched into the air barley holding onto consciousness

Charmeleon started to charge up a Brick Break as Nidorino fell to the power of gravity

The Lizard jumped and with a quick front flip Charmeleon slashed his hand downwards onto Nidorino's skull with his full force

Nidorino flew into the ground and was lodged into it now completely unconscious

Ash just cringed but was overall proud of his Pokémon Charmeleon specifically

"Well you aren't the strongest for nothing" Ash said before a piercing white light struck his eyes brighter than any time before as Charmeleon grew to sizes that no Charizard ever had before

As the transformation finalized Ash has no doubt in his mind that Charizard was no longer a Psudo-Dragon because from his perspective he defiantly deserved the title of Legendary

Charizard was Colossal he might need to register a new size in the Pokédex just because of this

The beasts eyes now matched his trainers Crimson as blood and screamed danger

His fangs were pronounced and clearly a hazard

His wings stretched out wide and were compact with muscle it was clear his time as a Charmeleon wasn't spent lazing around

The three claws on each of his hands were sharp as knives and seemed to slightly glow in the sun

Charizard's tail was on the ground and it looked as if it could be a Serviper in itself

The flames connected to that tail were not the usual Orange but they were a light blue as if emphasizing how different this Charizard

He could be confused as a king, maybe he was a king now

"ROOOAAARR" The mighty beast yelled as the ground started shaking and Ash had the use his Aura to stay up right

"Alright!" Ash yelled as he raised his hand for a high five

The Charizard smacked Ash's hand and the sound made a resounding clap as the two kept their hands clasped around each other

(Remember Ash's hasn't been slacking in his training and has had a seven year head start and has Aura on his side if he didn't he would be ground beef right now)

As the two finally let go Pidgeotto have a short congratulations before she shook off the hit and perched on Charizard's head

Ash just laughed in amusement remembering the times she would do that when she was a Pidgey and he was a Charmeleon

Ash then pulled out his Pokédex and gave the Dragon a scan

 _ **Charizard The Flame Pokemon**_

 **Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. It is said that the strength of a Charizard is reflected the hear of its tail flame.**

 _ **Ability: Blaze**_

 _ **Type: Fire, Flying**_

 _ **Size: Unknown**_

 _ **Moves: Slash, Growl, Ember, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Thunder Punch, Dragon Rage, Scary Face, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Shadow Claw, Flame Burst, Protect, Brick Break**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

The trainer returned his Nidorino and decided that with the three day break he would fully evolve all his Pokemon (I'm making an exception with Rhydon because there is no way in hell that I am waiting until Gen 4 to evolve him)

Ash increased Charizard's weight tenfold from when he was a Charmeleon and told him to start practicing flight it would take awhile for him to get used to it, he left Pidgeotto along with him to teach him

Ash quickly jogged over to the Pokémon Center and took back his Rhydon while handing over his Nidorino

Ash walked over to the Poke mart in search of a Protector to evolve his Rhyhorn (The trade evolution thing is kind of gay so I'm just going to have Rhydon hold it while training to evolve)

Ash browsed the shop until he felt a light vibration coming from his backpack he opened it and found his phone shut off so it wasn't coming from there

Ash just reached around his backpack until he found the source of the vibration The Rainbow Wing

Ash quickly stuck the feather into his pocket as he put his backpack back on and started walking backwards to where he came from and the vibration got fainter so he went back and followed the feathers vibrations until it lead him into a rock shop

The boy looked around in confusion why would a Legendary's feather lead him here?

Ash just shrugged and quickly found the source of what the vibration was leading him to a rock

Ash touched the feather against the stone and knowledge suddenly flew into his head, he needed this rock right fucking now

The rock looked like some kind of ore with the rough patterns covering the surface but the coloring was almost like a rainbow completely unnatural and made sense to be sold in a rock shop but this was much much more than meets the eye

Ash could feel the energy fly off the rock in waves and it correlated with him in ways he couldn't explain he purchased the rock at a cheap price the previous owner thought it was a useless rock so who could blame him?

Ash was a man of many skills but unfortunately making jewelry wasn't one of them so he decided to find a professional

After asking around and finally finding a rich husband that had a ring custom made he had gotten the address to a custom jewelry craftsman

The only problem was that it was in Celadon and Ash didn't want to spend an entire day walking so he went out to find his Charizard

Ash with his deep connecting with Aura and his Charizard found the Pokémon rather quickly as it crashed into a tree and made a new crater into the ground

Pidgeotto started scolding him and he just scratched the back of his head exactly like Ash does

"Hey guys" Ash called out as he stepped down into the crater

They both gave sounds of acknowledgment

"So I need a right to Saffron City and I was wondering if your up for it Charizard" Ash asked as he glanced at the massive Dragon

The beast just thumped his hand against his chest and nodded while Pidgeotto sighed her trainer would die today

After a rocky takeoff they were finally flying stable that was until Charizard decided to show Ash some aerial maneuvers he had been working on specifically the barrel roll and while Pidgeotto screeched in protest for her trainers safety Ash just chuckled using his Aura to stick to Charizard while giving his Pidgeotto a heart attack

They had made it to Saffron in under half an hour and Ash had to say it was a major improvement from the days walk

Returning his Charizard and Pidgeotto Ash quickly found the address he was told about and found a high end jewelry shop

Now Ash being the strong trainer he was had accumulated quite the fortune from winning all of his battles and he decided it was time to spend

He walked over to a big man who looked as if he worked in forges all day he was still dressed in a suit but he looked like a stand up guy

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get some custom work done"

The man just looked at Ash but nonetheless humored the boy

"What is it your looking for?"

Ash pulled out the rock "I'm trying to find someone who can shape this rock and fit it into a watch or a bracelet"

The man took the rock and held it up too a light and nodded

"I could do it but it will cost ya"

"Alright no worries money isn't an issue"

Ash spent the rest of his afternoon choosing the design of the wristband that the stone would be contained in and payed the man extra who immediately got to work and told him to come back after three days Ash's incentive for a hefty tip for completion was motivation let alone the fact that he said he would be back in the future

Ash didn't know where he got the info from possibly Ho-Oh but he knew this stone was the key to unlocking a Pokémon's full potential (See What I did there? "this stone was the key" = Keystone)

Ash called out Charizard again and this time had a much smoother ride back and conversed with his Charizard about how he thought that he could bring them one step further than Evolution and Charizard whole heartily agreed if he could evolve even further no Pokemon could compete with him not even Ho-Oh

They arrived back in Vermilion at sunset so they got a beautiful view of the sky because they were in it

Charizard landed near the Pokémon Center and a bunch of kids started talking about how cool it was and the beast just smirked in return his ego getting stroked

Since it was now officially the night shift everyone was in their rooms and Nurse Joy was cleaning the mess made by some inconsiderate trainers

 **This is another Lemon I'm just going to remind you that if you want to read this Lemon there is a separate story on my account that is only Lemons so if you want to give it a read, but if you don't that's also fine anyways let's continue**

Ash woke up at 6:30 so he could start his training early he turned over in his bed to see his Charizards head taking up half of it while his body took up about half of the room

"Jesus" Ash muttered as he looked at the Giant Dragon that files his room and his smaller Pokémon that filled the other half

Unfortunately for Ash all of his Pokémon preferred to sleep outside there Poke balls making him have to do some impossible maneuvers to avoid tails, wings and other limbs

Ash made it to his belt that contained his Poke balls and returned all of his Pokémon they would get another ten minutes of sleep they would need it with what he had planned today

The boy walked into the front lobby and saw that Nurse Joy wasn't there he smirked and kept on his way to the training grounds

After arriving Ash realized that he hadn't managed to get his hands on a Protector apparently they were extremely rare in Kanto added that to the fact that he was distracted with the rock he still wasn't sure what made him go to all the trouble of finding a jeweler all he knew what that the rock was extremely important

Ash released all his Pokémon and gave them all a wake up call and started with Charizard

After some testing and adding on an absurd amount of weight Charizard still managed to get in the air, even though he was the strongest on the team he still pushed himself the hardest he was even trying to learn five new moves at once instead of the regular two: Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Dance, Air Slash and Solar Beam

Next up was Pidgeotto and Ash planned to evolve her at the end of the day but for now he just increased her weight and told her to start learning Mirror Move and Hurricane

Then there was Rhydon who Ash had to increase the weight a substantial amount it seemed like the was putting in extra effort to catch up to Charizard Ash left him with three new moves to practice: Hammer Arm, Drill Run and Flamethrower

Finally there was Nidorino who had managed to keep up with Rhydon in his training which was impressive in itself so left him with three moves: Ice Beam, Head Smash and Beat Up

After getting there instructions they were off and Ash started to evaluate himself he had been practicing turning his Aura into elements he could shoot off a low powered Thunderbolt or something similar but nothing that spectacular

He wanted to test something and since they were by the sea it was the perfect opportunity

Ash trusted his Pokémon to keep themselves safe they were plenty strong enough if they got into trouble anyways

He stopped by a diving store and rented a suit so he could explore the depths and possibly catch a water type

Ash paid someone to drive him out to sea and wait for him to come back to the surface

The Trainer put on the suit and was soon delving I into the crystal clear waters

Ash popped his ears and kept on his way down keeping an eye out of any overzealous Gyrados looking to have a snack

As he approached the rocky floor Ash decided it was now or never he took of his goggles with his eyes closed and then opened them with Aura sight active

Ash could see miles through the Ocean, he could see Magikarp, Goldeen, Psyduck even the odd Dratini

He then started the next part of his plan which was to take his Oxygen mask off

Ash pulled the re breather out of his mouth and took a deep breath in and he realized that he was still breathing air and not choking on water

He smiled not only was he fireproof but he could breathe underwater as well if those weren't superpowers he didn't know what were

Ash just kept swimming sifting through thousands of Pokémon in search of one that really stood out

After another two hours of searching Ash was starting to get bored and impatient and just as he was about to quit he found something

It was a Magikarp no doubt and it didn't seem like there was anything special about it at first glance it's skin wasn't gold like a shiny Magikarp but it's skin still glinted a ruby red color that sparkled with gold shimmers

That was the usual telltale sign of any shiny and Ash would've been extremely excited if he hadn't already seen a Golden Magikarp evolve into a Red Gyrados he had watched a documentary and unless that show was wrong this Pokémon was a shiny

It was a distance away but Ash still swam there to better examine it

As soon as he neared the Pokémon it suddenly jerked forwards and tried to tackle him but Ash grabbed it and started rubbing its dorsal fin

It calmed down as soon as it realized that it was in no harm and let the strange creature touch it, it did feel quite good

Ash just looked over the fish it was certainty a deeper shade of red than its brethren and that made it special in his eyes this little guy seemed like an anomaly and that made Ash want to capture it

Ash decided to try and communicate with it he didn't know how it was possible to talk in the water but he just went with it

"Hello" Ash said to the Magikarp as it turned and looked into the red eyes of the strange creature

"Hello" The fish returned

"Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Ash asked

"Yes" The fish replied simply

"Do you have a dream?" Ash said as he saw the glint in the fish's eyes he had definitely got it right in one

"I want to become the king of the sea so the others won't make fun of my looks and size" The Magikarp said passionately

"Well if it's any consolidation I think your skin is unique among your species and if you'll let me I will help you reach your dream" Ash said with equal passion

"How?" The Magikarp questioned

"I'm not saying that it will happen in a day you would need to beat the Legend Kyogre to gain the title of King of the Sea but I think I can help you get there if you come along with me in my journey" Ash said

Magikarp just shivered in fear at the mentioning of the current King Kyogre he was nowhere near strong enough to fight him yet

"Alright I'll come along I'll do anything or get stronger" The Magikarp said

Ash just smiled and he pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it against the ruby fish's head and the ball clicked with a ding meaning a successful capture

The boy swam back the the surface with a grin on his face the entire way a Gyrados would be a valued member of his team and now he had the means to get one

As soon as he got back on the boat he got out of the wet suit and got his Pokédex out and scanned the ball that contained Magikarp

 ** _Magikarp The Fish Pokemon_**

 ** _Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is._**

 ** _Ability: Swift Swim, Rattled_**

 ** _Type: Water_**

 ** _Size: Ginormous_**

 ** _Moves: Splash, Tackle_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _*Mirrored Shiny"_**

Ash looked at the last piece of info in confusion until he pressed the more info button

 ** _Mirrored Shiny: A mutation of a mutation, The Shiny Pokemon is a genetic trait predetermined at birth while a Mirrored Shiny is a Shiny Pokemon having a mutation while being alive. This theory has no definite proof as no such anomaly has been discovered yet_**

Ash just looked at the info in shock so a Mirrored Shiny was the Shiny of Shiny Pokemon? Did that mean there was a Shiny of a Shiny of a Shiny Pokemon? Ash's brain hurt just thinking about it

Ash looked over the info again

"So if In every 8192 Pokémon is a Shiny and if in 8192 Shiny Pokemon there is one Mirrored Shiny Pokemon, How many normal Pokémon is that?" Ash questioned as he did the mental math he was a prodigy after all

"Simple math just 8192 Multiplied by 8192" Ash said as he thought for a second

"One in 67,108,864" Ash muttered in shock he knew he was lucky but this was absurd lucky! Mirrored Lucky!

He just counted his blessings and thanked whatever deity was out there helping him

As soon as the boat was docked Ash returned the diving equipment and sprinted to the training field he needed to start training this Magikarp right now

Ash found a pond nearby meant for training water types and Ash would be taking full advantage of it

A properly trained Magikarp knew the move Flail so Ash got his Magikarp to start practicing immediately he had even heard of a few learning the move Bounce

He added a bit extra weight onto the fish as it swam he needed to train Magikarp quickly because the stronger a Pokémon was before it evolves the stronger it was when it did evolve

He kept a close eye on the fish and soon his Charizard landed next to him about to ask a question until he saw where his trainers gaze lead and it was a Magikarp

Charizard knew the stories of the Water Dragons that those fish thanks to his trainer and realized that maybe when the Pokémon evolves he would have a challenge

Now he was fired up and sat down next to his trainer with the exact same class look in his face as his trainer

Pidgeotto has wondered what was taking her flight partner so long until she spotted a blue flame connected to a red figure and flew down to see what was keeping him

She spotted her trainer next the the lizard and saw them staring intently at a small fish she just sighed and muttered something about boys as she took off again

After a hard days training and introducing Magikarp to the team the Pokémon thought Ash was insane all except Charizard who had put his trainer in a whole new light for his genius idea

Now was the time to evolve Pidgeotto she was more than ready and needed that one small push that she had before

Ash pulled Charizard aside after he told Pidgeotto that she would be sparring with the Lizard and told him to shoot a low powered Ember instead of a full blown Flamethrower

The Charizard accepted that he knew he had gotten much stronger and the other Pokémon here weren't a challenge for him anymore they were hardly even relevant

"Alright and Begin!" Ash yelled as Charizard immediately used Ember on the bird Pokémon

The real reason Ash had told Charizard to use a low powered Ember was because one of his low powered Embers now equaled a full powered Fire Blast when he was a Charmeleon Evolution had made his too strong for his own good

Pidgeotto just started at the mini sun that made its way to her she needed to do something

She used a fully powered Hurricane and it was enough until her trainer nodded his head and now there were two Embers to deal with

Ash smiled when his Pidgeotto stopped the first Ember she was stronger then he gave her credit for but that didn't mean this was over

Pidgeotto's muscles started to strain from the repeated flapping movements she knew she wouldn't last much longer and only one thing would help her now and that was evolution

She knew she was strong enough to evolve and her current body couldn't handle her full power so she needed to evolve

Ash watched as the telltale glow of evolution started and Ash waved for his Charizard to stop the attack and he did as he stood behind his trainer and watched his teammate evolve

Pidgeotto's wings started increasing in length and his bird feet became more prominent with muscle the running training had definitely paid off

Her beak was sharp and looked as if it could pierce metal while the plume feathers on the top of her head stretched out long behind her head

Her body had increased in size a substantial amount not only did she stick out because she was shiny but also from her immense size she was still a pipsqueak next to Charizard though

Ash pulled out his Pokédex as Pidgeotto's evolution finalized

 ** _Pidgeot The Bird Pokemon_**

 ** _This Pokemon flies at Mach 2 speed, seeking prey. Its large talons are feared as wicked weapons._**

 ** _Ability_** ** _: Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, Big Pecks_**

 ** _Type: Flying, Normal_**

 ** _Size: Enormous_**

 ** _Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Twister, Roost, Agility, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Feint Attack, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Mirror Move, Hurricane_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _*Shiny*_**

"PIDGEOO" The Pokémon screeched to the heavens as it evaluated her new body and decided that she liked it

Ash smiled at her, She was a thing a beauty Pidgeot were sought after for their beauty but a Shiny Pidgeot was something else entirely

After her evolution Pidgeot couldn't help but take to the skies and Charizard followed her while not being as fast he managed to keep up

Ash waited patiently for his Pokémon to return and ended up waiting until dark he decided to spend the night outside with his Pokémon tomorrow they would be back to training and Ash would be evolving Nidorino and the day after that, Gyrados

Ash drifted to sleep with thoughts on his two dreams one becoming the best and the other capturing an elusive Legendary

Charizard maybe close to ready but his other Pokémon were not and he was no fool he knew that it would be a team effort but with the rate his team was growing at and his ridiculous luck he had a serious chance

The next morning Ash woke up to see Charizard and Pidgeot back and unharmed after some nudges and kicks all of his Pokémon were awake

Ash didn't know how it was possible but Charizard had mastered all of his moves yesterday Ash had watched the devastating aftermath of his new attacks and set him out to learn new ones: Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Fire Spin, Ancient Power and Roost

If Charizard's progress kept increasing at the rate it was not Ash had no doubt that he would be the best

Pidgeot had managed to learn Mirror Move and Hurricane as seen in her 'battle against Charizard and started learning Hyper Beam and Giga Impact

Rhyhorn hadn't yet mastered Hammer Arm, Drill Run and Flamethrower so Ash just left him with what he was working on yesterday

Nidorino hadn't managed to master Ice beam, Head Smash or Beat Up but he would be evolving in a minute so he would probably need the day to get used to his new body

Magikarp had learned Flail with motivation from Charizard and Ash he prevailed through

The legends spoke of a Magikarp that wasn't completely useless and it happened to know Bounce so Ash set out his Magikarp to learn it while weighing down the massive fish even more (Massive for a Magikarp)

Magikarp was going to evolve tomorrow Ash could tell, and the stronger he got as a Magikarp the better so Ash pushed the Pokémon as hard as he could

After everyone was assigned their 'to do list' Ash had a conversation with Nidorino

"I think it's time for you to evolve" Ash said as he watched the blue Pokémon's eyes widen in glee

Ash smiled and pulled the Moon Stone out from the depths of his backpack and touched it onto Nidorino's head

The Pokémon started glowing and changing shapes until the glow finally died down and standing proudly was a Dark Blue Nidoking Ash brought out his Pokédex for a quick scan

 ** _Nidoking The Poison Pin Pokemon_**

 ** _Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokémon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it._**

 ** _Ability: Poison Point, Rivalry, Sheer Force_**

 ** _Type: Poison, Ground_**

 _ **Size: Enormous**_

 ** _Moves: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Iron Tail (Egg Move), Horn Attack, Thunderbolt, Toxic Spikes, Poison Jab, Horn Drill, Confusion, Ice Beam, Head Smash, Beat Up_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _*Shiny*_**

"NIDOO!" The Pokemon yelled as he tested the new massive weight of his tail

"Alright get to work you still have to play catch up" Ash said as his Nidoking suddenly burst into action but not before increasing his weight by a hefty sum

Ash started his training he had been slacking off lately and he needed to get to work

He increased his weight as heavy as he could without pulverizing his body and started his exercises

Ash could feel his body drag him down now that he had increased his weight to a personal maximum for now at least as soon as his body recovered he would be right back at it

The boy eventually passed out from over exertion and woke up the next morning to see his Pokémon still at it

Ash scanned each and every one of his Pokémon and had asked each one to demonstrate their newly learned moves they all seemed almost perfect but they wouldn't settle for anything less than that

Ash was proud, he felt like he could do anything with the devotion his Pokémon were putting in today

He checked his watch tomorrow was the day he would be leaving and the tournament would start and he still had a stone to pick up and a Magikarp to evolve

First order of business was to get his Pokémon started on learning new moves so he did Charizard would be learning Crunch, Dragon Rush, Focus Punch, Outrage and Hyper Beam

Pidgeot would be learning Ominous Wind and Mud Slap

Rhydon was now working on Counter, Mega Horn and Crush Claw

Nidoking has perfected his moves and was starting to learn Thrash, Earth Power and Mega Horn

Magikarp had somehow managed to learn Bounce and Ash now knew that the legends were true

Ash had read about Gyrados raging upon evolution and one way to avoid this was to Evolve Magikarp through motivation instead of a need to evolve

He assembled all of his Pokémon and they surrounded the Fish Pokémon and started to say motivational things

"You can do it!" Was a term often used as they tried to get the Pokémon to evolve through sheer will alone and surprisingly it was working

The Magikarp started glowing and Ash's jaw dropped it kept growing and didn't stop Ash was begging for the evolution to end at this point and when it did the teen was shocked to say the least

He now understood why it was called "Mirrored Shiny" and now that he thought about it, the name made a lot of sense a Shiny Gyrados was Red and a Shiny Magikarp was gold

Ash stared at the gigantic Golden Sea Serpent in awe this was much cooler than a normal shiny

Gyrados were usually some 25 feet long and his Gyrados easily stomped that coming in at 55 feet long

Ash pulled out his Pokédex but kept an eye on his new Pokémon if it rampaged it would take an army to bring it down, or a Charizard but whatever works

 ** _Gyrados The Atrocious Pokemon_**

 ** _Once it appears, its rage never settles until it has razed the fields and mountains around it._**

 ** _Ability: Intimidate, Moxie_**

 ** _Type: Water, Flying_**

 ** _Size: Unknown_**

 ** _Moves: Splash, Tackle, Flail, Bounce, Thrash, Bite,_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _*Mirrored Shiny*_**

Ash smiled he would defiantly be ready for the tournament, but he needed to teach this beast some moves quick because he didn't think he would get a chance while on board

"Alright great job buddy your one step closer to your dream" Ash said as the Gyrados let out a roar in cheer of his evolution

Ash increased his weight by Wailords of weight and set him out on learning Dragon Rage, Twister, Ice Fang, Aqua Tail and Hydro Pump

And left Charizard so he could help Gyrados learn the moves faster and left on his Pidgeot at Mach 2 speeds to Saffron

After a few minutes flight Ash was in front of the same jeweler that he was three days ago and opened the door to find the man waiting for him excitement in his eyes

"Finally your here" The man said as he shoved Ash along and showed him a velvet box with the Rolex symbol on it

Ash opened the box and gasped Yes a literal gasp the thing was a work of art

It was a gold Rolex that still told the time but the one major difference was the rainbow jewel with a DNA strand in the middle of it (I'm just assuming that's what the Key Stone has inside of it, I don't actually know)

"This is amazing" Ash said clearly grateful to the man for his amazing work he expected a half assed plastic armband not a Rolex!

"Yes it's one of my finest works and I have to say if you find any more of those stones I would love to work on them" The man said

"If I find anymore I'll make sure to come back, do you make accessories for Pokémon?" The boy asked

"Of course"

"Good, I'll make sure to come back then" Ash said as he slipped the watch on his left hand and waved to the man as he left

He examined the watch even closer on the way out and had to say he was in love with it

Ash quickly rolled down his sleeves and covered up the watch, unfortunately the work of art would have to remain hidden to the world until he figured out what the stone did

Ash arrived back home and let his Pidgeot get to work training and he glanced at his team working hard, they were more than ready for the tournament and he was hyped for it, tomorrow he would see if he had what it took to be the best

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! A long chapter for me at least and I was pretty happy with it so review and enjoy! I'm getting started on the next chapter right now so be ready for more OP Ash**


	4. Saint Anne

**Hello my humble readers I'm back with another chapter and this one is the tournament so enjoy**

* * *

Ash woke up with a feeling of pure confidence he was ready to get his fight on!

The boat was leaving at 10am and it was currently 7am so he had seven hours to get ready

His team had gone through their last minute preparations and were stronger than ever Ash would be taking it easy on the trip and so would his Pokemon the had been working extra hard and they deserved a break

The hours ticked down as Ash made sure he looked his best he would be meeting the Kanto champion and he was the strongest trainer in the entire region if Ash could make good with him his life would be infinitely easier

Ash had finally arrived down to the docks and saw trainers gathered from all around and waiting in line

He saw the Gym leader Surge and decided to say a quick hello before he boarded

"Hey Surge" The boy said as he raised his eyebrow as Surge more than obviously staring at officer Jenny's ass and she just glared in return

The Gym leader turned to see the runt look at him with disapproving eyes

"You'll understand when your older"

Ash just shook his head "Your allowed to look but need to be subtle, pretend that you don't see her staring but only take the occasional glance that's how it always works for me"

Surge just looked at the kid in shock no way did a ten year old just give him ass peeking advice

"Alright well I'm about to board it was nice talking to you" Ash said as he strolled off and disappeared into the line and after reading his ticket he found that he was in the VIP area that was a big plus because he didn't have to wait in line at all, he would have to thank Surge later and maybe give him more tips

Ash hadn't seen anyone go into the VIP line but he still walked with confidence and looked like he belonged there and he did

The bodyguards just looked at him skeptically but he showed him his ticket and got the okay

He had made it inside his room with little to no problems and found that with was massive more than enough space for all his Pokémon except Gyrados of course but the Golden Serpent would be kept a secret for now

After getting settled in he relaxed in his room the tournament would begin after they had some announcements and he had some time to burn until then

He looked over and saw his Charizard getting his face massaged by an electrical machine and just chuckled as the Pokémon groaned in satisfaction

After his time of relaxation Ash heard the announcement to wear something formal and luckily for him he was always prepared

He put on a black suit with a red tie he knew how to dress himself up from day one of his mothers 'teaching'

He even had the dress shoes to go with the get up and he put his Poke balls on either side of his belt shrunken so they weren't visible and put his Rolex on full display

If he was going to go fancy he would go full fancy

After doing his hair as best he could and he had to say it was pretty damn good he returned all of his Pokémon and started on his way to the banquet hall

Most trainers didn't have anything formal with them and Ash had discovered that they accommodated this ship was fancy as shit

Ash arrived and glanced at his watch he was five minutes early and from the small amount of people here he knew most would be late

He waited patiently on the side of the room for something to happen he wasn't always for these types of things but his mother had ensured him that if he wanted to become a Pokémon master it was apart of the job

After twenty minutes of waiting the rest of the trainers filed in and Ash watched as the lights went dark and with his Aura sight he saw the champion Lance standing there with a smile of his face

"Hellooo Kanto!" The man yelled and Ash just sighed he was one of those 'eccentric' personality's bummer

Everyone in the crowd cheered except Ash he hadn't even said anything important yet what was the point of yelling

Ash tuned out the champion as he continued and observed two servants talking he swore he had seen them on a wanted poster somewhere so he decided to eavesdrop with Aura hearing

 _"The Boss said it will go on tomorrow"_ The blue haired man whispered to the purple long haired women honestly that wasn't very subtle Ash should be happy but they honestly didn't seem very good at their jobs

Ash had recalled the two being apart with Team Rocket a large criminal organization and Ash with his genius mind assumed they weren't up to anything good but for now he kept quiet the champion was still talking and they might have the boat wired

Ash just waited until he heard something that sparked his interest

"We will be starting the tournament soon so please check the schedule for your position" The champion finished as he walked off the stage and started talking to trainers

Ash looked at the sheet that was handed out and saw that there were a total of 128 trainer that had qualified for the tournament but luckily the first round matches were one on ones

As the trainers started battling Ash realized that his only reasonably normal Pokémon why Rhydon and that he would be using him the most in the early rounds

The Pokémon was still enormous for his species and defiantly irregular but compared to something like a Golden Gyrados it was hardly something to pay heed to

He had been put up against some rookie trainer that thought it was a good idea to not evolve her Pokémon if her Bulbasaur was any demonstration

Could he even call her a rookie? Compared to these people he was practically a God maybe overcompensating but he had definitely over prepared

"Are you going to release your Pokémon!" The girl yelled in anger at being ignored

"Oh forgive me I was lost in thought" Ash said honestly as he flourished his left hand and made sure to show off his watch as he released his Rhydon

The girl just looked at the massive creature in fear Bulbasaur was going to die! No she had to push through and win the tourney!

"I'll give you the first move" Ash said being the gentleman that he always was

"Alright your loss!" The girl yelled confidently as she got her emotions under control

Lance bent over the observing window and looked at the giant Rhydon it was definitely a well trained Pokémon and healthy too possibly a top contender, it was probably that trainers strongest Pokémon he thought with a sigh so far that Rhyhorn had been the strongest Pokémon in attendance on the ship that trainer would probably get a top spot in the league finals if he kept at it

Lance glanced over to the trainer who for some reason seemed more powerful than his Pokémon he was dressed pretty sharp and in his professional opinion only lacked a cape

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip!" The girl yelled out as some trainers started watching the small Bulbasaur fight an absolute giant

As the vines slapped against Rhyhorn it didn't feel any pain not even a tickle that was the problem with his tough hide he traded feeling for toughness and right now he couldn't feel anything

Ash just looked at the lost cause and mentally told his Rhydon to finish it quick as the Pokemon moved in the blink of an eye grabbed the vines and pulled Bulbasaur towards him and without even using a move smacked it into the floor with slight remorse he was a stronger Pokémon and that was pretty much bullying

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Rhyhorn is the winner Trainer Ash wait until the battles have finished to begin your next battle" the referee said

Ash nodded and returned his Rhyhorn and was on his way to find something to do while he waited for the next round to start

His eye caught something he wouldn't believe unless he knew for sure which he did thanks to his Photographic Memory

"Steven Stone" The boy said as the character in question just flinched and expected to see Lance but instead saw a kid

"Hello? Who might you be?" The former champion asked with a raised eyebrow nobody actually knew he was here but somehow this kid had recognized him

"My name is Ash, and I just need to say you are retarded" Ash said straight up not pulling any punches

Steven just looked at the boy in surprise he was expecting to get bowed to not insulted he didn't like people bowing but it was better than an insult

"Pardon?" The stone asked just to make sure he heard the boy

"What are you thinking giving the title of champion to someone like Wallace! Your practically begging for the Hoenn region to get destroyed!" Ash whisper yelled he knew all about Steven Stone and how this year he was going to announce his retirement and his replacement benefits of knowing professor Oak

Steven just looked at the boy in shock once again that was definitely not public knowledge this boy had to be someone he should know of for him to have his hands on that kind of info

"Are you going to reply?" Ash asked he may seem to be acting unreasonable but it was possible that Wallace would shut down the Hoenn league just for the sake of performances Ash cringed just at the thought somehow knew his Charizard was cringing as well inside his Pokeball

Steven reigned himself in and replied "Wallace is an acceptable replacement for champion and I think he will do fine"

"And I think that he will disband the Hoenn league because he cares more about performing then his current duties of Gym leader" Ash said remembering a report he read for Wallace almost getting fired for not filling his responsibilities as Gym leader and the only reason he kept his job was because he was good friends with the current champion Steven Stone

'Okay who the hell is this kid' Steven thought as she stared at the kids face he came here to tell something to Lance and then have a mellow vacation not get interrogated by some teen

Steven turned his thoughts into words "Okay who the hell are you?" He questioned once again

"As I said my name is Ash, and I am the leading professor in everything Legendary" Ash said he had been proud that he had become a professor at such a young age he had even written a few books detailing the proof of legends all over the globe

"You mean as in Ash Ketchum?" Steven asked in serious doubt he had read a few of the professors works on Hoenn's legends and was a fan

"Yeah" Ash said smiling so the Hoenn champion knew who he was a rookie and he had already gained some fame

"I'm sorry, but why do you think that Wallace will disband the Hoenn League?" Steven said curious

"Wallace clearly has no interest in anything related to competitive battles unless you include the small amount in performances and I am honestly concerned that he will throw away something he deems as 'unnecessary

The top 32, 16 and 8 matches all went the same with untrained Pokémon fighting against his Rhyhorn but since it was now the top eight it was a three on three battle

The next trainer Ash went up against didn't even have three Pokémon so he needed to forfeit this tournament was a joke at best

Ash scanned over the now top four and saw one glaring at him he looked at the boy to see it was Gary a boy he didn't really get along with growing up and the actual Grandson of professor Oak why the boy was glaring at him he didn't know and didn't really care

Ash was facing against some girl that used a Butterfree and had managed to use sleep powder on Rhydon, unfortunately he was a mammoth so the attack was ineffective

Rhydon jumped and tried to smash the Butterfree down but the Pokémon evaded it's like they wanted to get hurt

"Alright Butterfree nice dodge" The trainer cheered but cheering wouldn't be enough and Ash finally used a move

After a loud sigh that many heard including the two Champions in the room who

happened to know what would happen next

"Stone Edge" Ash said as the massive rocks struck the delicate butterfly

The trainer just looked at her Pokémon with tears in her eyes before returning it and sending out a Psyduck

"Oh my god" Ash said finally losing his cool he couldn't take it anymore I mean what kind of Psyduck could be a Rhydon you have a type advantage sure but that isn't much

"What!" The female trainer said still mad at her Butterfree being utterly devastated

"A Psyduck? You think a Psyduck is going to take down a Rhydon!" Ash said angrily he had faced too many weak trainers and he didn't like bearing bad news like this but get real

"Yes because I believe in him" she said with a fire in her eyes

Ash just smacked his own face

"Ice Beam" Ash said even though it wasn't needed he just wanted to get this over with

The Psyduck was frozen completely solid and the female trainer screamed in anger as she released her final Pokémon!

"Magikarp Go!" A collective face palm went off in the crowd even from the inexperienced trainers they would have forfeited by now

"Is this a Joke?" Ash asked

"No Magikarp is my secret weapon because she is close to evolving! Evolve Magikarp!" The trainer yelled as the telltale glow of evolution started

Ash still groaned just because it evolved didn't make it strong

"Just finish it" Ash said with a sigh as Rhyhorn nodded

"Bite!" The female trainer yelled and the Serpent lunged at the rock Pokémon Rhyhorn just caught the beast by its mouth and bashed its head into the Gyrados' for an instant K.O

The female trainer started crying at her loss as the other two semi finalists squared off

Ash tuned out hearing that Gary had won this was the last and final battle and the best one he would get here

"This is the championship round three on three trainer Gary please choose your first Pokémon"

"I choose Wartortle" Gary said and seemed smug about his achievement of evolution

"Hey Ash, Why don't you send out your Charmander and we can have a starter battle and whoever wins that fight the loser will forfeit" Gary said confidently even though inside he really didn't want to fight that Rhydon

"I would if I still had a Charmander but he evolved awhile ago" Ash said stroking his chin thinking of a way to end this the quickest

"Whatever just send out your starter and let's go!" Gary said with a cocky smirk Charmander or Charmeleon it was still a fire type and no match for his Wartortle

'Jesus this guy is cocky' Ash thought as he pulled out the Pokeball that had a small flame on it symbolizing that he got it from a Professor specifically Oak and Gary nodded as he saw the certified ball

Ash released his Charizard and everyone looked at it in shock Including Lance and Steven

Lance looked at it in awe and slight jealousy that thing was massive and clearly powerful

"Battle Begin" The announcer said but Gary quickly forfeited afterwards and Ash smiled at least one trainer here had at least some brains

After a short wait they gave out the awards

"Fourth place gets four brand new Ultra Balls and 1000 Pokedollers" Lance Said after shaking the fourth placers hand

"Third gets Eight Ultra Balls and 5000 Pokedollers" Lance continued as he shook the third placers hand

"Second gets Sixteen Ultra Balls and 10,000 Pokedollers" Lance Said slightly louder than the other two as he shook Gary's hand and gave him his prizes

"And our first place winner Ash Ketchum, who is awarded Thirty Two Ultra Balls, 50,000 Pokedollers and our Grand Prize one Mystery Egg" Lance said practically yelling as he firmly shook Ash's hand and carefully handed Ash the prizes and the Egg

Ash being the knowledgeable Professor that he was, knew immediately what Pokémon would hatch from the egg and his grin couldn't have spread wider if he tried

They soon were directed to the dining hall where Ash was invited to eat with the Champion and the Hoenn Champion Just happened to be sitting next to him

He accepted the invite but kept vigilant Team Rocket was still running around

"Congratulations" Steven said as Ash sat down

Ash just laughed "For what?"

Steven just raised an eyebrow "For Winning the tournament of course"

Ash shook his head "That wasn't a tournament as much as it was a joke, the only thing I got out of it was the prizes"

"Oh and thanks Lance for supplying that Egg to the top prize I can already tell that he or she will be a important part of my team" Ash said and Lance nodded

"Well anyways, I had to ask will you be attending the Pokémon League?" Lance asked suddenly formal

"If I can get my hands on eight badges I'll be there" Ash answered honestly and Lance smiled in return it would be interesting this year

Lance and Steven started to argue about Pseudo-Legendary's more specifically Dragonite and Metagross and Ash just chuckled that was until they turned to him for his insight

"Why argue about Pseudo Legends when the real things are so much better" Ash said and the two agreed and started arguing about legends

"I'm just saying Rayquaza is way better" Lance and Steven shivered in anger

"What about Heatran? It is pretty much a volcano that turned mobile!" Steven returned and Ash chuckled of course they would choose Dragon and Steel Legends it wasn't really a surprise

Ash glanced around once again and found that there were quite a few servants around the boy motioned to the two and whispered that he thought something was amiss

The two champions suddenly snapped into action and started laughing hysterically Ash realized what they were doing quickly and joined them

A waitress suddenly walked onto the stage in the room and ripped off all of her cloths and beneath were unseen black cloth with an R placed right on her chest

"This boat is now under Team Rocket Control don't panic but if you want to leave alive leave all of your Poke balls to the surrounding grunts" The former servant said and all of the trainers started looking around to see if it was a real threat

There was silence except the loud hollering laughter of Ash, Lance and Steven

The now discovered Team Rocket Admin walked over to the table and started to try and intimidate them into shutting up but they all seemed decently intoxicated including the minor

"Hey guys" Ash spoke pretending to be completely shit-faced and absolutely nailing it

"Wut" Steven said as he calmed down from the fit of giggles god they were great actors

"What's the difference between a Goodyear tire and 365 used condoms" Ash asked with a drunken smile on his face

"I don't know" Lance said as he stared into space as if deep in thought

"One's a Goodyear, and the others a Great Year" Ash said as he banged on the table the other two males laughing with equal enthusiasm this time for real that was a pretty funny joke

"You think that's funny?" The admin asked but Ash just ignored her, she wasn't close enough yet

"Another!" Lance yelled with a glass of wine in his hand

"Alright, Alright, Why does Santa have such a big sack?" Ask questioned as he did hand motions

Two two 'drunken' Champions just shrugged their shoulders

"Because he only comes once a year!" Ash said banging on the table once again and the other two just followed The Rocket just banged her foot on the floor in anger and walked up to the boy, and slammed her hands against the table

"Looks like it's somebody's time of the month" Ash whispered as he pointed at the girl who's face suddenly turned red with embarrassment but then it turned back into anger

"Do you know who I am?" She said after a few deep breaths

"Someone who's looking for a good time?" Ash questioned as she was flustered

Lance and Steven just looked at Ash surprised and luckily the admin didn't see

After reigning herself in she answered her on question "I am Team Rocket Admin Ariana"

Ash just looked at her in indifference and then kissed her

She opened her eyes in shock at the boys actions but as she tried to push him off she realized her hands were cuffed

Ash turned and looked at the two champions "How smooth was that?" He said in a higher than normal tone, basking in his own awesome

The champions just clapped and soon everyone followed they thought it was a play of some sort

"Well thanks for the applause but there is most likely a bomb on board so we should get to that" Ash said as the applause died down and the people started panicking again

Lance just looked at the boy in confusion and finally made his questions spoken "Why would you think there is a bomb?"

"Well I don't know for sure but they made a grab for the Pokémon and then they had to go somewhere it's not like there is a harbor that is not going to recognize the SS Anne, and then there is the fact that the Champion of the region was on board so the grunts here now are probably expendable and the Admin here was most likely commanded to not engage but she did anyways" Ash concluded and Lance just nodded his head expecting it from the kid at this point

"What I want to know is, where the bomb is hidden" Ash said as he looked at the Rocket Admin

"I'm not saying anything" and Ash chuckled

"Well first off you literally just did and if I were you, I would realize that your not going to be let go so your only real option is to talk or die here" Ash said bristling with confidence but honestly he didn't expect it to work it didn't matter anyways the trainers would still be safe with an evacuation

The girl stayed silent and Ash sighed he was lying they would have to bring her with them while they escaped, bummer

"Alright Lance or anyone really go to the captains quarters and tell him to engage emergency protocol" Ash said calmly taking charge and the Champion just nodded and took of

Ash stood on one of the tables as Steven and a few other less useless than normal trainers took out the last few grunts

"Hello everyone, now I know that your concerned for yourself and your Pokémon but right now I need you to get on deck so we can begin evacuating you, Anything you might've left in your rooms is to be gathered quickly please be civil about this we will all be fine" Ash said as everyone calmed down and he made his way to his room along with the horde of trainers

As he walked along the halls the emergency alarm started going off and Ash knew that Lance had completed his job he then realized that he gave a command to a Champion and that Champion followed it

He just shrugged as he packed his bag taking care to be gentle with his egg Lance was a better guy than he gave him credit for

Ash considered changing but decided against it the bomb could go off at any minute Ash hadn't even known for sure if there was one until the Admin decided to not talk usually Villains would brag about these types of things

The boy still dressed in his silk suit and looked good as always looked over the side of the boat to see a horde of water type Pokémon and a man scratching names off a list they were much more organized than he expected them to be

Everyone was loaded on a water Pokémon and were now miles away from the boat Ash was on his Charizard and saw a Dragonite and Metagross and immediately knew who the two were

"That worked out better than I expect-" Just as Ash was about to finish his sentence a giant explosion went off in the distance

Somehow Ash's clothes were unaffected probably Charizard's doing, unfortunately for Lance and Steven they were covered in soot

Ash just laughed at them as they conversed on the flight back they landed back in Vermillion and after exchanging numbers with each of the Champions he was off once again

* * *

 **That was one of my shorter chapters but I didn't really know what else to add on so I just stopped there, Anyways I hope you enjoyed and have a Fantastic Day! Or Night. or both.**


	5. Lavender Town and Literal Lightning

**Hello my dudes I'm back with another chapter so enjoy, review and let's get started**

* * *

Ash hummed a tune as his Pidgeot soared at Mach 2 speeds towards Lavender Town you were actually supposed to go through Rock Tunnel to get there but Ash just powered through

He was looking to get his hands on the elusive Ghost Pokémon Ghastly or something of the like because right now his entire team was susceptible to the move Hypnosis and that was a major problem

Ash looked straight and saw the massive 'haunted' tower that signified that he was near Lavender town

Pidgeot landed gently and Ash stroked her feathers and gave her a thanks then returned her he wanted to find more about the tower and town in general

After several questions we was pointed towards the Volunteer Pokémon House and after knocking on the door he was introduced to a women who was just volunteering and who quickly pulled him inside

She told him a story about a baby Cubone and it's mother Marowak and how the babies mother had died and that Mr. Fuji the founder of the center had taken care of it ever since

A day ago the Cubone has gone into the Pokémon Tower to try and find its mother and Mr. Fuji had gone after it and he hadn't come back yet

Needless to say Ash was out the door in a heartbeat and Hypnosis be damned he was going to save that old man

On the first few floors of the tower Ash saw people paying respect to their dead partners which saddens him greatly but he was on a mission

Halfway up the building and Ash had seen his first Ghastly and was tempted to catch it but there would be many more when he came back after saving the old man so he held off

Ash was nearing the top of the tower and had seen Haunters and Ghastly everywhere even the occasional Gengar, some tried playing tricks on him but apparently they couldn't believe that the boy could see them for some reason

Ash finally made it to the top and saw a couple Team Rocket grunts and a tied up old man he assumed was Mr. Fuji and a crying Cubone who looked like he had gone through some shit

After dealing with the two grunts Ash released Mr. Fuji and the man thanked him and asked Ash to come by the Volunteer house later

When Ash was assured that the man would be fine he called 911 and told the authorities of a Team Rocket team inside of Pokémon Tower and they were on their way

Ash just started looking around for a Pokémon that caught his eye and find one he did not because it was something cool but it was something that didn't belong and he liked that

It was an Abra, shrouded in a blue cloak that Ash recognized to be a Ghastly it didn't seem to be harming the Psychic so Ash didn't seem too alarmed

Ash looked around and saw that the Ghost Pokémon looked at the Abra in disdain but did nothing about it

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and his initial assessment was correct with some interesting bonus's

There was indeed two Pokémon and they were Abra and Ghastly but definitely not normal Pokémon

 ** _Gastly The Gas Pokemon_**

 ** _Almost invisible, this gaseous Pokemon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice._**

 ** _Ability: Levitate_**

 ** _Type: Ghost, Poison_**

 ** _Size: Giant_**

 ** _Moves: Hypnosis, Lick, Spite, Mean Look, Curse, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _*Shiny*_**

 ** _Abra The Psi Pokémon_**

 ** _Using its ability to read minds, it will sense impending danger and Teleport to safety._**

 ** _Ability: Synchronize, Inner Focus, Magic Guard_**

 ** _Type: Psychic_**

 ** _Size: Huge_**

 ** _Moves: Teleport, Rest_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _*Shiny*_**

Ash drooled at the thought of catching both Pokémon and had been sad at the thought that if he caught the Pokémon he would need to send two of his current teammates the the Quarrel League rules and all that

Ash examined the Shinies closer and realized that Abra was asleep with Gastly possessing it, pretty 'interesting' but hey whatever floats your boat

"Hello Gastly" Ash said as he sat down in front of the duo of Pokémon and watched the possessed Abra flinch but not Teleport away

 _"How can you see me human?"_ The Gastly asked in curiosity

"Beats me" Ash said answering the Gastly and surprising the Pokémon once again

 _"Why are you here?"_ The Gastly asked there was obviously a purpose for the human to be here

"I came here to give you and your Abra friend a proposal" Ash said honestly, because honestly honesty is the best policy (say that five times fast)

 _"What type of proposal?"_ The Gastly questioned if the human could get him out of here he would take the chance and he knew Abra would as well this place sucked

"I want to take you with me on my journey" Ash said as he showed the Ghost Pokémon a Pokeball

 _"We accept"_ Gastly said quickly and Ash raised his eyebrow in surprise he thought it would be harder then that

"Alright then take your pick Ultra Ball or regular Pokeball" The trainer asked and the Gastly selected an Ultra Ball Abra was still asleep so he just tapped another Ultra Ball against her forehead and the capture completed immediately

Ash looked at the red light on the Poke balls and sighed, even the Egg counted as one of his slots he needed to get to a Poke center and switch out some Pokémon now that would be a pain and which ones would he leave at the Ranch

He questioned as he walked down the stairs of Pokémon tower headed to the Pokémon center to have a conversation with Oak about training and proper nutrition

The boy had a conversation with Rhydon and Nidoking the two Pokémon he would be leaving at the quarrel until he found a way where he could bring them all with him he would have to just switch frequently

He talked about keeping up training and that he expected them to be stronger the next time he used them in battle and they agreed at least they were together at the Quarrel and they would still get to battle so it seemed like a win

Ash waved hello to the nurse at the counter but didn't require her help his Pokémon were fully healed

He called Oak and had a nice and long conversation about the Pokémon he would be leaving behind and since he wouldn't be there to increase their Aura Weights they should always be wearing normal ones

Oak agreed and jumped at the chance to study the Shiny Nidoking

"Alright now that you have them I need to ask you if there is some way for me to switch my Pokémon out on the go?" Ash questioned and Oak pulled out an information sheet and decided Ash would be the perfect beta tester

"I have something that I have been helping out with called the Universal-Nav basically an electronic device for all purposes, only problem with the device is that not only is it early in development but they are ridiculously expensive to make the designer went all out even going far enough to use ditto cells for maximum comfort, not very practical but the man is a genius. He has sent me the specs and I'm sure if you got your hands on one you could transfer your Pokémon on the go" Oak said as he started typing out an email to the designer and developer of this new product

"Alright that sounds great and all but how do I get my hands on one?" Ash asked from the description it sounded like they shouldn't exist for another fifty years and he wouldn't be able to get one without serious connections

"The developers name is Bill Montgomery and he lives in a lighthouse north of Cerulean City I'm emailing him right now and I'm sure if you dropped in you could test out the product I am good friends with the researcher after all" Oak said with a smile

Ash flashed a wide grin his grandpa was absolutely awesome "Thanks Grandpa I'll stop by after I visit the Power Plant I want to see about catching an electric type" Ash said as his grandpa said goodbye as well and Ash was on his way

Ash quickly remembered that he promised Mr. Fuji that he would visit the Volunteer Center before he left so the boy jogged down the road and arrived at his destination

After a quick knock Mr. Fuji was at the door to greet the boy and lead him into his office

The old man rummaged through his desk searching for something and he found it

The something was actually two things one was what Ash recognized as a Poke-flute definitely a useful item but the other was contained within a wooden box that seemed old as the man himself

Ash opened the box and gasped this was a blue version of the ore he found and put into his watch

The boy touched his watch to the blue ore and immediately knew what the rock was for and apparently so did Charizard as he decided to release himself, on top of his trainer

After giving his Dragon the rock to hold and examine Ash turned back to see Mr. Fuji chuckling lightly

"So you do know what that is" Mr. Fuji said

"Yeah I have a matching one" Ash said as he showed off the watch

"If I might ask what does it do?" The old man asked he had been holding onto that rock for the past 50 years he deserved to know

"Well I'm not actually one hundred percent sure but I think it's a way for a Pokémon to evolve again after evolution I don't actually know how it all works and nobody else even has an idea what it is, but all I do know is that these rocks are really important and I can't thank you enough for giving this to me" Ash said with a mega grin on his face even wider than the one with Oak which seemed almost impossible

The old man smiled the boy was clearly passionate about the subject and he decided to leave it at that and waved the young trainer goodbye and good luck on his journey moving forwards

As the boy walked up to the enormous building where he had heard there was a server overage of electric types he noticed the severe lack of workers and enormous black thunderclouds gathered around the building but not stretching too far away

Ash just looked on in confusion but kept on walking anyways he came here for an electric type and he wouldn't leave without one

He preferred an Electabuzz but he would also take a Magnemite or Magneton maybe even both of he was feeling up to it

As Ash walked he realized that he hadn't seen a single electric type yet and that mixed with the no workers meant something was up so he was now on alert as he walked around

Ash had finally made it to the center of the building and was met with a black cloud that had bolts of electricity running through it, he couldn't see through the smoke by normal means so he used Aura Sight

The boy gasped in the cloud of smoke and currently glaring right at him was the Legendary Pokémon Zapdos

He started freaking out he was not ready for this! But he had to try, who knows if he would ever get an opportunity like this again

Ash started taking in deep breaths and released all five of his Pokémon including Gastly and Abra, how he wished he had his Rhydon with Lightning Rod

"Alright guys, what I'm about to ask you may sound like suicide but we need to at least try." Ash said and all of his Pokémon looked confused sparing his Charizard who seemed to be staring at the black clouds with determination in his eyes

'We have a chance' Ash thought and put the same determination in his eyes as he looked over all his Pokémon

"Inside that room is the Legendary Bird Pokemon Zapdos" Ash said as all his Pokémon suddenly started freaking out especially Pidgeot being a flying type

"And we are going to catch it" Ash said and he felt a rumble come from the room Zapdos was in as if accepting the challenge it still flared at him though and his Pokémon just looked at their trainer like he was crazy

"Okay, I know this seems insane but hear me out. If we all work together it is possible that we could beat it! This is going to be the hardest thing we have ever done but I'm at least going to try! Who's with me! Ash said and his Pokémon still looked skeptical

Ash sighed "If you do your best I'll cook a five course all you can eat feast" The boy said and now his Pokémon were fired up even the Abra who had just woken up and not even met the trainer seemed motivated

"Alright here is the plan, Gastly you will spam Hypnosis on it with Abra near you so if he ever decided to attack you can just teleport away, Gyrados if you get hurt it will hurt like nothing else but I need you to push through and use Twister and trap it inside, Pidgeot I need you to help Gyrados with the Twister and go all out because once it realizes that it's trapped it will fight back as hard as it can." The four Pokémon nodded and Charizard looked at Ash waiting for his part of the plan

"Charizard that Twister is going to trap it but it's not going to do nearly enough damage and that's where you come in, I'm going to be riding on you back and calling out different attacks but at the start of the fight spam Dragon Dance" Ash said and the massive Dragon nodded in understanding and his eyes glinted with excitement and somehow no fear at all

Ash asked his Pidgeot to blow the storm away and she complied the boy walked in first with his many Pokémon following

Ash was in awe of seeing a Legend close up and he was definitely not disappointed the Pokémon was beyond Majestic

Zapdos screeched at the challenger that was attempting to capture it and took to the skies but soon started to feel tired, he looked down and saw a small blue cloud using a move on it and quickly used a Thunderbolt to dispose of the creature

Abra used Teleport and the duo disappeared Zapdos believed it had incinerated the duo so the payed the sleepiness no mind

Pidgeot suddenly flew up and Gyrados coiled its body and they both started using Twister effectively trapping the Zapdos, but you could only trap a Legend for so long

Ash quickly hopped on Charizard and after seeing the Pokémon fully charged by his Dragon Dance he started his attack

"Dragon Pulse!" Charizard charged the move and opened its maw and an attack bigger then he had ever used before broke through the Twister and struck the Thunder bird

The Legend screeched in part anger part agony as the foreign Draconic energy struck its body

"Flamethrower!" Ash called out and the exact same thing happened with the attack for an entire five minutes Pidgeot and Gyrados deserved an award for holding a Twister this size for that long but unfortunately it still wasn't enough and while Zapdos had seemed injured it wasn't done for yet

It had finally decided to go for the Serpent after some failed attempts at the Dragon and struck home in one and Pidgeot didn't have the power or energy to hold the Twister for any longer

Zapdos was finally free and Ash returned the Bird Pokemon and the Serpent and preyed to whatever deity out there that he could still win

The thunder type quickly used a fully powered Thunder on Charizard and Ash had been connected making both of them get stricken with the powerful blast of electricity

Charizard had been training his body to withstand electric attacks with Rhydon but it still hurt like a bitch

Ash had his Aura Armour to rely on and he finally remembered that all of his Pokémon excluding Abra and Gastly were still weighted, god he felt like a dumb ass

He quickly released his own and Charizard's weight and the Lizard suddenly remembered that he had been wearing them the entire time but having forgotten himself decided not to eat his trainer for going up against a Legendary with a type disadvantage and weighting down your own body, He just put it down in his memory to Blackmail and was done with it

Charizard felt stronger a whole lot stronger and faster as well but for some reason he still didn't feel that it was enough but that didn't mean he wouldn't try

"Spam Roost" Ash said and Charizard quickly did bringing him back to full health

Zapdos observed the Dragon that had withstood his full power in anger he just wanted to get done with it at this point

He used another fully powered Thunder but this time Charizard Replied with a Flamethrower that while slowing the Lightning it was still approaching slowly

Ash prepared for another attack but then saw a glow coming from his watch it was mesmerizing but he knew that it meant something important so while Charizard put all of his firepower into his Flamethrower Ash quickly rummaged through his bag looking for the ore Mr. Fuji has given him and when he saw that it was glowing as well he grabbed it and instructions filled his head and the smiled they still had a chance

"Charizard fly straight up I have an idea" the boy said and immediately the Dragon flew straight up at new speeds and avoided the very close Thunder attack

"Grab this" Ash said as he handed Charizard the stone and the Pokémon took it in his left hand and was hit with the same instructions as Ash

They simultaneously touched the stones with their right hands and brought them to their hearts Ash with his watch and Charizard with the Ore

Charizard suddenly started to glow a bright white light that burned Ash's eyes even when he closed them, this was the glow of evolution and as soon as the glow died down Ash was on top of a black body instead of the regular Orange

Charizard's body was pitch black with his wings being a dark blue, his shoulder now had two blue spikes on them and his underbelly was a light blue

His flames were a mix of Blue on the outside but on the inside was a burning white Ash could feel the heat of the flames from where he was and even though he was fireproof he knew those flames were a serious fire hazard

The beast had possibly grown to twice its size and Ash wondered how it would sleep outside his Pokeball before returning to the battle

"GROAAA" Charizard yelled out as Zapdos observed the Dragon change from afar and used a Thunder on the lizard

Charizard roared but not in pain from the power he now possessed he would defeat a Legend today he would make sure of it

Ash watched as Charizard hardly even flinched from the pain of a fully powered Thunder from a legendary Pokémon and wondered if by chance Charizard's type had changed along with his shape

The Dragon was surrounded in a veil of Draconic energy signed of the move Outrage and started charging an Orange blast inside its mouth that Ash immediately recognized as Draco Meteor, he hadn't taught the dragon the move but he was excited to see what would happen

Instead of a shot to the air the full power of the Draconic Blast was directed right at Zapdos the shot was a hit and the Bird yelled out in pain as it fell

Charizard started spamming different attacks as the Zapdos until it decided to stay on the ground defeated and outmatched in the process

The bird lost consciousness and Ash looked over to see the small ghost and yellow blob standing near it the Ghost had been using Hypnosis the entire fight and was now thoroughly exhausted

Ash smiled at the Ghost and Psychic but quickly pulled out an Ultra Ball and threw it at the Bird after two shakes the bird was released again but still asleep

The boy just looked in awe even when asleep and defeated the most powerful Pokeball still couldn't capture it

After a few more attempts the Pokémon finally stayed in the Ball and the telltale click signaled a successful capture

He didn't even bother to scan the Pokémon in the Pokédex because he knew that there would be no info

Ash and his Pokémon cheered and Charizard suddenly flowed white again until he turned back to normal the stone was still intact and and safely in the dragons hand

"Whew" Ash said and Charizard looked at him in confusion

"I don't know if you realized but you had grown quite a bit when you evolved again" Charizard just chuckled and Ash joined him

He walked up to the Pokeball containing a Legendary and saw the red light on the Ball there was no way in hell he was sending this Pokémon back to the Lab and he still needed time to get Abra and Gastly used to their new training schedules so for now the Legend would remain in the Ball

Pidgeot was a viable option to send back but he was using her for comfortable travel and he wouldn't pull up to a city riding a Zapdos that just wasn't practical and riding a Charizard may seem like fun but it hurt like hell and he wasn't up for it

Ash strolled around the Power Plant a while longer finding that the Pokémon had appeared again and captured an absolutely enormous Electabuzz and a gigantic Magnemite

Ash just sighed he couldn't wait until he got the Universal-Nav that would make his life so much easier, he took to the skies on his Charizard returning to the Pokémon center so he could heal up his exhausted Pokémon

He kept Zapdos because he didn't want to freak out Nurse Joy the Legend would stay in stasis until he sent another Pokémon the he quarrel so it didn't really matter anyways

After a full sleep he was off to Saffron to get Charizard's stone shaped and put into an accessory what kind he wasn't sure of yet but something simple maybe a necklace or possibly even a watch like his own

He arrived the same jeweler he got his watch at and asked for him to make something that matched his watch for his Charizard

After getting some measurements for the Dragon Ash was off again this time to Bill at Mach 2 speeds

One beautiful flight later and Ash had arrived at he massive lighthouse he landed and returned his Pidgeot while tapping the Doorbell

The massive doors creaked open slowly and Ash walked in and was face to face with a Kabutops he pulled out his Pokédex and after finding no reading not exactly surprising because it was an extinct Pokémon Ash waited for the Pokémon to make a move

"Could you help me out here" The Kabutops asked and Ash realized it must've been Bill

He chucked and pressed the button that Bill was pointing to and the suit quickly opened

"Thanks, so I'm going to assume your Ash?" Bill questioned putting the embarrassing situation behind him

"Yeah that's me, you must be Bill" Ash said after taking a moment to look around and see notes scattered all around

"You would be correct, I will give you the watch in a second but I need to ask you. Have you ever heard of Legendary Pokémon?" Bill Asked and ash nodded but chuckled in his mind

"Yes I have, and I've actually written a few books about them too" Ash said as h pointed to a book on Bill's table that happened to be one that he had written

Bill's eyes sparkled as he fangirled about his work

"Anyways, why do you ask?" Ash questioned it seemed like a pretty random thing to ask someone

"Because I believe I have found one" Bill said excitedly and Ash started to listen closely

"Here I have an audio recording" Bill said and as Ash listened he sighed realizing that it was just a Dragonite still a rare find in the wild but nothing compared to a Legendary

"I hate to break it to you Bill, but that is clearly a Dragonite call" Ash said and Bill just started denying it until Ash played an audio recording that was almost indentical to the one Bill played

Bill deflated but still held onto hope of it being a Legend

"Alright sorry about that, Here is your Universal-Nav" Bill said embarrassed

"Thanks for letting me test this out" Ash said as he waved Bill of and walked out the door flying home to Pallet so Oak can setup the device and so he can show the Pokémon he has currently captured to his Grandpa

The trip was long compared to the others he had taken and Ash's legs were sore but he walked it off and approached his mothers house

He saw her in the garden and smiled after giving her a good scare and catching up with her and hugging him to death Ash was off to the Lab

He hadn't even been gone for two weeks but so much had happened in that short time he had finally arrived at the lab and entered to see Nidoking glaring at the professor

"Hey Nidoking" Ash said as the blue beast turned and saw his trainer he smiled but was still angry at the old man

"Ah Ash my boy, welcome back I assume your here to get the Universal-Nav setup then" Oak concluded and Ash nodded

"That and showing off my Pokémon" Ash said with a smirk the professor would probably have a heart attack

"Alright seeing this specimen of a Nidoking has got me intrigued to what other Pokémon you might have" The professor said quickly setting up the Universal-Nav and following Ash outside the the Quarrel

Nidoking followed as well and Ash saw Rhydon quickly approaching they both looked stronger and Ash was really happy about their progress they clearly weren't slackers

"Let's start off with Charizard" Ash said as he released the massive dragon who roared with power after defeating a Legendary his pride soared to that of a Legend possibly even higher

Oak was wide eyed at the massive Charizard in front of him the Charmander was abnormal but this thing was a diamond in the rough

"I'm impressed Ash he is clearly well trained and one would think had been trained for years" Oak said getting a closer look at the Dragon and Charizard just basked in the praise

"Alright next up we have Pidgeot" Ash said as the Shiny bird was released and Oak was shocked once again seeing a Shiny Pokemon was something capturing Two was a miracle

"I'm shocked" the professor said examining the bird that screamed royalty and was clearly not only beautiful but powerful as well

"Then we have two of my more recent captures Electabuzz and Magnemite" Ash said releasing the two Gigantic Pokémon he hand released them yet because his party was full but they seemed to understand what was going on

Oak just nodded with the proper training the duo would be powerful but that would take some time

"And then we have another duo of new captures Gastly and Abra" Ash said as he released the two Shiny Pokemon and Oak was back to being shocked four Shiny Pokemon! That was absurd!

Ash chuckled at Oaks shocked look at the duo of Psychic and Ghost and suddenly turned serious

"This is my second last Pokémon and is an anomaly even for my luck it's just ridiculous" Ash said as he released the 55 foot long Golden Gyrados

Oak just looked at the Serpent but was broken at this point, A Shiny Gyrados was red and Ash's was clearly golden and he probably had an explanation for it too

After giving in the details of the Mirrored Shiny, Oak has understood he was the one that put in the theory so this confirmed that he was correct

"Okay this is my final Pokémon and I just captured it, He. I think it's a he will probably be pretty weak from my battle with it" Ash said and Oak lead him to a healer and after a quick wait Zapdos was ready to be shown

"I need you to understand that you can't tell anyone about this not my mom, not other professors not close friends not even Lance" Ash said seriously and Oak nodded in confusion and excitement of it was anything like what the boy had shown earlier he was in for a surprise

"There is no info on this Pokémon in the Pokédex and a good reason behind it but anyways here goes nothing" Ash said as he released the Legendary Bird

The yellow bird looked around into confusion until it remembered it had been beaten fair and square and now had a trainer

It looked down and saw the small being that was now his master in indifference the beast didn't really know how to feel it had been alone for millennia besides the occasional meetup with one of his siblings

Oak just looked at the thunder bird in absolute shock, this fully confirmed that Legendary's were real he didn't know how the boy had caught the Legend but went along with it

After a detailed retelling of the story of the battle of his legend even including the Charizard evolving part Oak was even more shocked it would take him awhile to process this. He realized that he couldn't tell the other professors about this and immediately regret agreeing to being silent this was huge! Bigger than the Pokédex

At least he could brag about his surrogate Grandson having a golden Gyrados and a Charizard that could evolve further than evolution, and that same trainer having four regular shirts Maybe things weren't that bad

Ash decided to stay the night and go get his fourth badge tomorrow

After a good nights sleep and a heartfelt goodbye Ash was soaring through the skies

headed to Celadon City

* * *

 **And that's a wrap Ash already has his first Legend and just an FYI he's not going to go around flexing on people with Zapdos he's going to be careful.**

 **I have decided that there will be no Orange islands maybe Ash will fly in grab a Crystal Onix and go but nothing major Orange Islands never really stuck out to me it just seemed like stall time for Johto anyways I hope you enjoyed review and have a great day!**


	6. Rainbow Badge, Koga, Sabrina

**Hello my people I'm back again with another chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Ash had finally arrived at Celadon City and went straight to the game corner he had heard of a Pokémon named Porygon from the professor and was going to try and win one

After some experimenting Ash deduced the games were complete scams and deciding that it wasn't worth it getting the Porygon he examined the staff and they definitely had something sketchy going on

He waited for the clerks to do something while pretending to play and he saw someone take a poster off a wall and walk into it

'Real inconspicuous' Ash thought as he walked up and went into the same poster to find that there was a staircase leading down

He descended down the staircase and was enraged with what he found there were Pokémon in cages everywhere and he would have none of it

He put his Pokémon to work setting them free and after clearing out the grunts and calling officer Jenny his work was done

Ash just grumbled as he made his way to the gym he needed a good battle to get his mind off of Team Rocket they were big time fuckers and Ash would be fucking their shit up

The boy entered the building and dropped to his knees "Oh my holy fuck! My nose is getting raped!" He yelled, Ash had enhanced senses and he was dying at the smell of the perfume

"Wow, you are extremely rude. No gym battle for you" Erika said as she looked at the kneeling boy

"And you are getting a lawsuit for not fulfilling your obligations as Gym leader of accepting every challenger as well as nose rape" Ash said as he glared into the Gym leaders eyes she just sighed and accepted his challenge

He was lead into the battle room and the announcer immediately started the battle not even spending time on introductions

"Battle Begin!"

"Gloom send this wanna-be trainer home for insulting our perfume" The gym leader said as the Pokémon was released

"Oh my god you smell bad and your absolutely hideous, you are never getting a boyfriend" Ash said while he cringed he was in a really bad mood and wasn't going to put up with anything

"Don't talk about Gloom like that!" Erika said in anger about someone insulting her Pokémon

"I wasn't talking about Gloom" Ash said as he looked right in Erika's eyes

She shrieked at him to release his Pokémon and release he did, a Charizard he clearly wasn't fucking around

Erika just watched in horror as the massive Dragon burned her Gloom to a crisp

"Are you going to send out another Pokémon or just give me the gym badge now?" Ash asked he had seen Pokémon be mistreated in that secret Team Rocket hideout and it was happening right under Erika's nose so he had reason to be angry

"Tangela shut up that boy!" Erika yelled as she released the Pokémon

"Wow at least this one doesn't smell, but it better believe it's spaghetti looking ass that it's going to be little more than my namesakes after this" Ash said it might've been a little aggressive but he was really pissed

Charizard repeated Flamethrower and the outcome was the same as Gloom and Erika was down to her last Pokémon

"I forfeit" Erika said with tears in her eyes she couldn't watch this anymore her Pokémon were too precious to be burned like that

Ash took the badge and left with Haste this place sucked in his opinion anyways and his nose could only take so much stress

Unfortunately for the people of the world the trainers mood matches the Pokémon and not only was Charizard pissed but so was the Legend Zapdos, who Ash had connected to they both had pride for power and after Zapdos had discovered that Charizard had never been defeated it reminded him of Lugia and if he trained hard he could defeat his sisters without it being a three way tie

Ash rode his Pidgeot over the sea so he could reach Fuschia as quick as possible and as he flew he looked for a rabid Gyrados or maybe even Kyogre in the depths

Unfortunately his luck could only do so much so he was thoroughly disappointed when all he saw was Tentacool and Magikarp

Pidgeot has pushed herself to get to Fuschia she was the voice of reason among the many males but even she knew to back off when Ash was pissed he had never gotten this angry before and she didn't want to see what it would be like if it was directed at you

Ash gave a quick thanks to Pidgeot she deserved a good rest he stormed into the Gym and was met with a maze

Mental games were not good for someone that was angry

After some frustration Ash decided to just smash the walls and he was met with the leader Koga who was trying to hide but not much could hide from Aura Sight

"Let's fight" Ash said holding back the curses because he saw a younger girl watching the debacle

Koga jumped from behind the rocks and accepted the challenge while the girl announced the match

"This is a two on two Gym battle with challenger Ash facing against Gym leader Koga, Battle Begin!" The girl said as Koga released a Golbat

"Alright" Ash said as he started playing with the Universal-Nav on his hand his Pokémon could now train constantly he always kept Charizard on speed dial in case of emergency but the Pokémon still trained the hardest

"Go Rhydon" Ash said as the Pokémon roared finally being able to battle again

"Rockslide" Ash quickly called out and he observed as a rain of rocks pelted the Golbat, he had definitely become stronger and he was still weighted

Koga watched as his Golbat was demolished and quickly returned it and then sent out Venomoth

Ash just sighed he had been a trainer for a full two weeks and he was able to do this, it was laughable

"Flamethrower" Koga hadn't been expecting the move so quickly and the moth was burned to a crisp

Koga returned the Pokemon and awarded the trainer the Soul Badge and immediately after the trainer was gone Koga just sighed he had a maze to fix

The reason he had left so quickly other than the anger was the glowing mass in his hands better known as a Pokémon egg

All of his anger vanished as he watched the Pokémon slowly hatch as the light died down and Ash got a view of the Pokémon in its full glory as it looked at him in return

It was a Dratini, and Ash was pretty sure it was from Lance's Dragonite so this guy was born to be powerful he stroked the Dratini as it coiled around his arm in happiness

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and gave the baby a scan

 ** _Dratini The Dragon Pokemon_**

 ** _Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels._**

 ** _Type: Dragon_**

 _ **Size: Ginormous**_

 _ **Moves: Wrap, Thunderwave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Extreme Speed, Iron Tale**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

Ash smiled it seemed like she had some egg moves

Ash hadn't actually seen any Dratini before and he guessed that this Dratini was much larger than average from the reading in the Pokédex

He smiled as the Dratini's head landed on his shoulder she would be a great part of the team but babies weren't supposed to train so soon after hatching so he would have to wait a few weeks until she was ready

Now that Ash had calmed down he thought back on his actions and maybe he was a bit angry he looked at the Dragon who just seemed to calm him and smiled even wider she had intentionally been calming him down

Ash explained the process of capturing Pokémon and she complied after her capture he immediately released her again if she wasn't allowed to train he might as well take her along

Ash made his way to the Safari zone and after paying the fee for entrance he was met with a pack of Tauros and quickly avoided them

As he explored he told Dratini about the world and the people inside of it some being good and others bad

They had found a beautiful crystal clear lake and decided to swim Dratini was a natural obviously and Ash could breath underwater

After a few conversations with the wildlife they were off again and now searching for a Tangela, Ash needed a Grass type and unless he found a Bulbasaur Tangela was the next best option

As he walked and talked he suddenly tripped on a couple of loose vines that upon closer examination were actually moving

He pulled out his Pokédex and scanned away

 **Tangela The Vine Pokemon**

 **Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day.**

 **Ability: Chlorophyll, Leaf Guard,** **Regenerator**

 **Type:** **Grass**

 **Size: Enormous**

 **Moves: Constrict, Ingrain, Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Absorb, Poison Powder, Mega Drain, Knock Off, Stun Spore**

 **Gender: Female**

 ***Shiny***

Ash just chuckled lightly at the sleeping Pokémon and tapped a Safari ball on her head the ding signifying capture just made Ash laugh louder

His luck was stupid, Beyond stupid he tripped on a Shiny Pokemon and it didn't wake up it was laughable

After getting Tangela implemented into the team Ash and Dratini were off this time on Charizard

As the three conversed Ash decided that he would visit Silph Co.'s headquarters while he was there he planned to wait in Saffron for Charizard's stone to be shaped and upon completion he would leave

He landed and walked into Silph Co. for a tour and was immediately introduced to a Rocket Grunt, Honestly did trouble follow him everywhere?

He quickly punched the grunt in the face and continued on into the factory and saw a whole army of grunts scattered around the factory

Ash just busy quick and like an Assassin pulled grunts into the shadows at inhuman speeds

After all of the grunts were goners and the only place Ash hadn't gone was the presidents office

Ash grabbed the door handle to find that it was locked he broke the door and was introduced to the Viridian Gym leader Giovanni and a tied up Silph. Co president along with three other Team Rocket executives

All of the people looked at him in shock and Ash released his shiny Gastly and put everyone to sleep except the President of Silph. Co

Ash put Abra to work reading the gym leaders mind along with the Admins

The boy released the Silph. Co president and started questioning him

"What were they here for?" He asked and the president started sweating and Ash sighed and used his Aura Sight and found the object

Ash strolled over to the mans desk and after punching a hole through the wood and the metal that followed Ash pulled out a Pokeball with an M on it

"It wouldn't happen to be this" They boy said with a smirk and this time it was the presidents turn to sigh

"It's called the Master Ball we have only made one and intend to keep it at that, it makes it impossible for any Pokémon to escape making every capture a fact of throwing the ball and hitting the target" The president said and Ash's eyes widened in surprise this was a game changer

"That is a terrible idea!" Ash yelled and the president just nodded his head in agreement

"I realized that too late and when we attempted to destroy the ball it didn't work"

The president said with a frown on his face

Ash scratched his chin "I see, you didn't want to give it to the League in fear of them duplicating it so you locked it away" The boy concluded and the president nodded

"Well I'm sorry about your desk and here's the Master Ball back" Ash said and the president shook his head vigorously

"If I keep it Team Rocket or worse the League will come for it, you must keep it you seem like the type of trainer that gets in trouble a lot" The president said and Ash laughed a sign of the truth in his statement

"Alright I'll take it, but don't tell anyone I have it I'd rather not be harassed by the League I am a trainer after all" The president nodded and after the authorities took away the Team Rocket members not including Giovanni the man had seemingly teleported somewhere Ash was off to the Pokémon center for a good nights sleep

Waking up Ash had a quick shower and was off to the Gym, from the past few days of training Ash had gotten note that both Gastly and Abra had evolved meaning he could use them in this fight

He had put on a mental block a long time ago before he had even started his journey and he felt someone prying at it and then he heard a scream of someone in pain they deserved it for trying to look into his mind

He decided to return Dratini for the time being he didn't want her to get hurt in the mental crossfire

Ash opened the doors to the battlefield and was met with a girl about the same age as him holding her head in pain

He just waited for her to get over it after she finally did she tried talking in his mind but got hit with the same pain as before and Ash chuckled she relied on her Psychic powers way to much

She craned her neck in a less than savory way and Ash cringed that could not be comfortable

 _"Do you want to play?"_ She whispered and Ash started to seriously question the choice of gym leaders in Kanto it's alright if they had their quirks but this was straight out of a horror movie

"No" Ash said and the girl looked at him with a frown on her face as she tried to attack his mind again but ended up with the same pain as before

"I came here for a battle" Ash said and after Sabrina got over the pain she realized that she couldn't take him into her world so she sent out her Kadabra for assistance

An announcer slowly and carefully made his way over to the side of the arena who looked like he would rather die than be here

"This will be a one on one battle between Gym leader Sabrina and challenger Ash, Battle Begin!"

Ash could tell that Sabrina was talking mentally to her Kadabra but for some reason he could hear them as well

 _"I'm trying, my Psychic powers wont latch onto him" Ash heard the Kadabra say and Ash decided it would be a good time to fight back_

"Fix this delusional Gym Leader Haunter" Ash said and the Shiny Haunter appeared with a crooked smile of his face as he used Hypnosis on the Kadabra and spammed Dream Eater but what the announcer hadn't realized was that Sabrina was under Hypnosis and currently having her memories not wiped but changed to more positive situations

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Trainer Ash is the winner" The announcer said in shock usually the trainers never left alive

After being introduced to Sabrina's parents and mentally asking Haunter to change their memories Ash was off, the announcer was the only one who would never forget

Ash strolled to the jeweler he needed to grab that stone so he could try that evolution thing again, come to think of it he needed a name for the new concept

The boy arrived and the burly man who had helped Ash previously greeted the boy with a smile and lead him to the back room

The model wasn't that different from Ash's watch it was just an up scaled model so it could fit the dragons hand

Ash liked it, no he loved it. It really emphasized how similar he and Charizard were and after some questions he discovered it was as Fireproof as Ash himself as well as water resistant

The thing was expensive as all hell being that it was bigger than his own watch and had diamonds engraved on it

It was expected and since Ash hadn't lost a battle it was a luxury he was allowed so after getting back outside Ash and the man went outside to give it to Charizard

It fit like a glove and the Dragon roared, scaring many civilians

"Hey, I never asked what your name is and if I'm not mistaken this won't be the last time I see you" Ash said as he looked at the man

"Oh call me Beckendorf and if you ever see my wife Silena at the counter just tell her that your looking for me." The man said and Ash waved the man off he was fired up to see what would happen if he tried to use the stones again

Ash headed off into a lush forest he didn't want anyone to see what he was about to attempt

"This looks a good a place as any" Ash said then hopped off his Charizard

They stood facing each other with a determined look in both of their eyes if they could get this to work on command then it would be a great boon

Simultaneously they touched the now carved stones inside their watches and they started to glow using a Mirrored movement they ended with the the same pose the ring over their hearts and Charizard started to glow

Ash looked at Charizard change once again with a wide smile they could do it whenever which was a good sign now they just needed to test the boundaries

First they tested how long it could last which was currently a ten minute maximum Ash would be training to improve that

Then they saw how far away a transformation could last which wasn't all that far considering Charizard was a flying type so they needed to stay close together

The last thing they tested were how much stronger Charizard's attacks were and if Ash were to guess he would say they were multiplied by roughly three meaning of they could get the base Charizard stronger the new Charizard would follow

Then came the hardest part of all the naming portion "What should we name this new evolution?" Ash asked the giant lizard and it shrugged his shoulders

"Well I think that Charizard's aren't the only Pokémon who are able to evolve again so we should have a name for the act itself and then the Pokémon when they are evolved" Charizard nodded his head and scratched his chin

 ** _"What do you call a Pokémon that has improved Evolution?"_** Charizard questioned he wasn't really known for his smarts but he definitely had them, he just wasn't one for words mainly action

"Something-Evolution" Ash said as a joke until something clicked in his mind

"Super- ** _Evolution!"_** The duo said simultaneously then shook their heads that was a terrible name

"What are some Synonyms for super?" Ash questioned and Charizard listed some off

 ** _"Excellent, Superb, Outstanding, Marvelous, Fabulous"_**

"No." Ash said as he scratched his chin and Charizard did as well

"Mucho-Evolution" Ash joked and Charizard chuckled

Then Charizard really though about it **_"What are some Synonyms for Mucho"_** Charizard asked seriously and Ash started naming some

"Substantial, Considerable, Great, Mega"

That was it "Mega-Evolution" Ash said and he had to say that he liked it, it had a nice way of rolling off the tongue

"So we would call you Mega-Charizard" Ash deduced and the lizard nodded they had gotten it and it only took, Ash glanced at his watch five hours

He looked up to see that it was now dark out they had been here for a awhile

Ash decided that they would start the training now and hopped on Charizard Mega-Evolved him and they flew weighed to all hell

The night was over and Charizard had already doubled his time of being able to stay in Mega form and was exhausted not only had he gotten a workout in Mega but he was working his body as well and even though he knew he had improved he was tapped out

Ash returned Charizard and let him heal up at the Quarrel where his Pokémon were transported thanks to the Universal-Nav

The boy quickly called his Pidgeot and told her to fly all the way to Fuschia

Ash slept on her back as they flew and it was a first-class experience compared to his Charizard not like he could blame the guy though

He arrived in Fuschia without any hassle and released his Dratini who he introduced to his Pidgeot the bird was pleased that they had another girl on the team

Ash returned Pidgeot and decided that he would take a ferry to Cinnabar he had been rushing himself to get all eight badges so he could train hard at the end of his journey but he needed to take it easy

He strolled into the harbor and was introduced to a full blown pirate or at least that's what Ash thought the man did have some striking resemblances

"Hey, I need a ride to Cinnabar" Ash said and the sailor raised an eyebrow

"Arrrrgglllright" the man said in a confusing slur of what sounded like a mix of argh and alright

"We be sailing through the Seafoam Islands though and those be dangerous waters" The man said and Ash just nodded accepting it

The crew plus Ash were off and the boy was already regretting coming by boat not for sea sickness or anything of the like just raw and untainted boredom

Sure he had Dratini to talk to but that could only amuse him so much he decided that he was going to get there by other means

He jumped into the cold and unforgiving ocean well for others for him it felt like he was in a tropical paradise

He released his Golden Gyrados and sat on his head the massive serpent had definitely gotten stronger he was looking to beat Kyogre after all

Ash decided to use his brain and wondered if Gyrados could Mega-Evolve it would be stupid if he could

Charizard was massive but Gyrados was bigger and Ash didn't know if the world could support a Mega-Evolved Golden Gyrados

As they traveled Ash started seeing Seel and the occasional Dewgong he needed an Ice Type but held off for now

Somewhere along the way Ash was pretty sure they got lost because he saw a massive island that was not on the map

The mountain was covered in a thin layer of snow Ash briefly wondered how that was possible before deciding to explore the island

Immediately after returning his Gyrados Ash found a cave and entered out of curiosity he was introduced to an army of Shellder

There were tens of thousands and Ash even saw a few discolored and decided that maybe he would catch a few

The trainer called his Legendary Zapdos and with one quick Thunder they were all defeated Ash smiled and picked out the few orange Shellders and the absolutely massive ones and captured them

 ** _"My sister is here"_** _Zapdos said as his eyes darted around the room_

 **"She doesn't know that we are here yet, _she must be asleep"_** Zapdos finished as he looked at his trainer

 ** _"I ask if you would not include me in the fight with her, I may have fought with her in the past but I don't want to meet Lugia again so soon"_** Zapdos requested and Ash after getting over the momentary shock nodded deciding to return the Legend he had Charizard to fall back to

"So Articuno is here" Ash concluded he didn't think Moltres would hang out in a place like this being a Fire-Type and all so Articuno was the only logical solution

As Ash descended down the levels of the cave the Pokémon kept getting stronger but they were all still in absolutely Massive hordes

There had been a Seel level, a Psyduck level, A Squirtle level, a Poliwhirl level, a Horsea level mixed with a few Seadra, a Staryu level and even a Lapras level Ash was in paradise, Oak would have to build a bigger pond

He used his Magneton and Electabuzz and the duo had trained hard combine that with the fact their attacks were amplified with the water and you had some Shiny hunters

Ash was party disappointed about there not being a Dratini level but beggars couldn't be choosers and Ash decided to be satisfied with the colonies of Shinies that he now had

Somewhere along the way he had found a few Water Stones but at this point he just went with it

Suddenly Ash started to feel like he wasn't in Alola anymore and that wasn't surprising there was Ice and snow everywhere

He felt as he always did not too cold but not too warm as he walked into the bottom floor where the Legend was taking its Beauty Sleep

"Whoa" Ash said as he looked around everything was crystallized and looked absolutely gorgeous

Then he finally found the bird that was buried in snow but somehow still kept the look of elegance

The boy decided to solo this one with Charizard he had defeated Zapdos with him so it wouldn't be harder with their types

"Alright Charizard lets go" Ash said as he called out the Pokémon before his fight he needed to test something

"Seel go" he said casually and Charizard looked at him in confusion and Ash rectified it quickly

"I'm pretty sure you change type when you Mega-Evolve" Ash clarified and Charizard nodded

"Alright Seel can you use an Icy Wind on that Dragon over there" Ash said as he pointed at Charizard who was currently Mega-Evolved

The Seel did as it was told and Charizard took the hit and surprisingly felt a small touch of pain

Charizard nodded his head signifying that he had felt the attack harder than he usually would

Ash returned Seel normally this wouldn't be a problem Ice was Super-Effective against flying too so the Change between Wind and Dragon wasn't a big one and overall the change between Dragon and Flying was a big one because Dragons only had three weaknesses

Ash sighed in relief as he realized that the Fire typing would balance out the weakness to Ice so it would be a normal attack

It would not do good to go up against a Legendary with poor typing

He would need to find out Charizard's abilities later to see if the ground type effected him because it would be something good to be aware of

"Alright were good to go" Ash said and hopped on the now proven Dragon while the Pokémon roared waking up the Ice Legendary

Articuno let out a shrill as it glared at the Pokémon who had woken it up in disdain

"Alright let's get started with a Flamethrower!" Ash called out and Charizard complied, with his flames striking the Ice Bird

The bird screamed in agony that had hurt like a bitch

She returned the attack with a fully powered Blizzard but Charizard used Overheat to shield himself and it worked flawlessly

Articuno had also been hit with the attack and this time she was really mad no one walked into her lair and attacked her for seemingly no reason without repercussions

She used a Ice beam directed at the Lizard that had Attacked her but Charizard returned the attack with a full power Flamethrower that not only countered the Ice Beam but pushed it back

Articuno tried to fly away to escape the Blast but was introduced to a Thunder Punch to the face

That seemed to hurt the bird more than Physical attacks so Ash wondered if this was Charizard having a new unknown ability

The Dragon kept wailing on the Legendary feverishly mixing in some Shadow Claws and Fire Punches into the mix and Articuno was eventually weak from the absolute onslaught

Along the way she had accumulated both a burn and paralysis status effect and she could hardly move let alone return the attack

Ash had seen that Articuno had pretty much given up she had been outclassed and outgunned and she knew it

Ash pulled out an Ultra Ball and threw it at the majestic beast

Instead of freeing herself like Zapdos has done multiple times she just accepted her defeat and let the trainer capture her

Ash raised the ball with a huge smile on his face only one more and he had a set, he returned her back to the Quarrel and instructed Zapdos to get her settled in

Charizard had beaten another Legendary and it made his pride soar this time he didn't have help other than Mega-Evolution he would only fully accept himself as stronger than that Pokémon when he had no help at all, meaning no Mega-Evolution is was a huge boon no doubt but one that only he had which seemed party unfair

"We did it buddy" Ash said and Charizard transformed back to normal and roared in cheer help or not he had defeated a Legendary and that was more than any other Charizard could say so in his opinion he was still the top of his species

The only one that contested that was Lance's Charizard and after they won the Kanto League he would have a shot at defeating him

Ash smiled as he looked at his Charizard who was clearly deep in thought he was going to be the best, Hell he might already be

He smacked himself in the face it was not good to have a god complex so early on

The two strolled out of the cave and Ash rose the Pokémon to Cinnabar island so he could get his seventh badge he was pretty damn excited for it

* * *

 **That's the end of this beautiful chapter, I hope you enjoyed and have a Mega-Day**


	7. Heated Battle, Mewtwo and Mt Silver

**Hello my people, I'm back with another chapter so review, reminder that this is my first story so don't expect too much and that this is an OP Ash story not exactly original but I still enjoy writing it also, I write on my phone and it's almost impossible to spell check on it so bear with me**

* * *

Ash saw Cinnabar island in his view and Charizard sped up at the sight of the massive Volcano

The boy landed and looked around it wasn't much to see there weren't many people around and those that were seemed to fear the volcano

He asked around for where the Gym was and got misdirected all day he was at the point of another anger spree and saw what looked like a piece of paper that seemingly came out of nowhere

It directed him to a hotel and after a quick use of Aura Sight Ash deduced that the man behind the counter was the gym leader

He read the name tag and it read Blaine how obvious could you get?

"Hello I'm here for a gym battle" Ash said and Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"You wont find any gym battle her sonny" He said in an intentional old man voice

"Dude, I've been walking around all day and I just want a damn gym battle this island sucks and I just want to get off it" Ash said to the gym leader who just shook his head

"I'm no Gym Leader so-" Blaine started but was quickly interrupted

"Look you have the name Blaine on your name tag and I know for a fact your obsessed with riddles but I just want a battle so can we just go into the volcano and fight? Ash asked and the man just sighed and accepted the boy had clearly found him out the name tag was an obvious one but most trainers surprisingly missed it

"Alright lets go" The man said as the duo hiked to the top of the volcano that had a battlefield hovering above the sweltering hot lava

Ash observed the battlefield "There is no way in hell that no grass types have died here" he said as he pitied the foolish trainers that pinned grass types against a fire leader

An announcer who seemingly loved his job spoke out passionately "This will be a gym battle between the challenger, and the gym leader the fight will be four on four, Begin!"

Blaine started them off "Growlithe time to play!"

"Alright Rhydon lets go!" Ash called out and the ground type made his appearance

"Growlithe Extreme Speed!" Blaine yelled out and the Pokemon disappeared from sight

"Rhydon Earthquake" Ash said and Growlithe tripped and started falling down into the lava, Blaine quickly returned the fire-pup and released his next Pokemon

"Ponyta your up!" Blaine called out and the fire pony was revved up and ready to go

"Rhydon Hydro-Pump" Ash said now really putting the pressure on

The Fire pony was launched outside of the ring and Blaine returned it as well

"Arcanine Heat Wave!" Blaine called out but was starting to get worried about the

one-sided battle

"Protect and then spam Earthquake" Arcanine had nowhere to run so the attack hit full force and consistently lowered his health he looked at his opponent to see a small amount of concentration in his eyes but no signs of exhaustion

"Arcanine return" The Fire leader said with a sigh he was down to his last Pokémon things weren't looking good

"Rapidash your the last up!" Blaine said with little to no hope the battle was over his Rhydon was clearly stronger than his Fire Pokémon

"Rhydon finish it" Ash said with no remorse and Rhydon used Horn Drill on the horse with speeds not ever seen before, even to Ash

Rapidash was struck with the full power of the attack and neighed in protest before fainting not being fast enough to dodge and thus Rhydon and Ash won the battle

"Congratulations, you clearly deserve this badge" Blaine said with a hint of annoyance in his voice at being beaten so bad

"Thanks for the badge, and the battle" Ash said and called out his Pidgeot and took to the skies headed home to Pallet

Ash flew with a smile on his face only one more to go, he felt it would be harder than the others so he would be training at the Quarrel for a few days so he could properly prepare

Even though Giovanni attempted to steal the master ball he still wasn't arrested for some reason or another. He probably wouldn't appreciate the trainer that almost arrested him coming to face him

He got home without any troubles and was ready to see all his Family that includes his Pokémon

He didn't even bother to knock the professor would be expecting him soon anyways

Ash walked to the back of the quarrel and saw his Pokémon working diligently specifically his Charizard who even though Ash didn't like favoritism he had to admit Charizard had always been his favorite and most frequent user

Charizard didn't look to different but with Ash's Aura Sight he could see the weight laid thick on the Dragon he even seemed to struggle to fly which was a feat in its own

The weight was several times heavier than any of his Pokémon including Gyrados who was much larger

The boy smiled at the Pokémon's progress in reality it had been so little time but it felt like forever ago when he was just an over sized Charmander with the dream of being the strongest Pokémon to ever exist

A large dream but with what Ash was seeing now an entirely possible one as long as they kept their hardcore training up it was fully possible

Ash was now motivated and realized he needed to keep up with his Pokémon if he wanted to be their leader so he got to work himself just as hard if not harder than Charizard

The constant cycle of training went on for two full weeks and Ash felt great but exhausted and understandably he had hardly taken breaks to sleep but always got in his meals so the workout wouldn't be for nothing

Charizard looked like a former king now ascended god, among his species at least and Ash felt unworthy to command the Dragon even though he had just beaten his Pokémon in a spar

Ash shook off his exhaustion he would leave to challenge Giovanni tomorrow and while Ash and Charizard had gotten the biggest upgrade his other Pokémon were no slackers Pidgeot, Rhydon and Nidoking has also made bounds and leaps of progression

Gyrados had also made a lot of progress and even now seemed to be growing larger, Ash had already upgraded the lake while he was here and maybe it needed another resizing

Haunter and Kadabra were both ready to evolve but decided against it for now that wanted to perfect their previous selves before evolution

Magneton and Electabuzz had started a heated rivalry and used training as a way to compete to see who was the strongest Electric type, at least non Legendary

His shiny captures from the Seafoam Islands has made progress as well and had made their own little colonies all around the Lake

A couple Squirtle had evolved into Blastoise and had worked on making multiple lakes and flowing rivers connecting them they were some beautiful architects

Tangela was ready to evolve but seemed to fear it for some reason and Ash was fine with that she was strong as it was

The Legendary duo had put work in as well putting on absurd amounts of weight so they could defeat Lugia they seemed dedicated to the cause and Ash wouldn't be stopping them any time soon the stronger the better

Ash was ready to leave exhaustion had left him in place for excitement he had gotten yelled at from his mother for coming to Pallet bit not visiting her but he had a journey to complete, and he wasn't ready to take a break just yet

He flew on Pidgeot to his final battle after getting his last badge he would train at Mount Silver where the strongest Pokémon and toughest terrain came in one exclusive pass

To get that pass he first needed to complete the gym challenges and he was on his way to the last one

He returned his Pidgeot and decided to spend the night in the Pokémon Center for no reason in particular other than the gym being closed

Ash awoke and was ready to go again, He was about to open the gym doors when someone rammed into them from the inside

He quickly dodged the incoming doors and looked to see who would be so careless

"Gary" Ash said and looked at the boy who looked like he was ready to cry

"Don't go in there Ash!" The distraught and traumatized trainer boy to his fellow Pallet town trainer

That just made Ash want to go inside the gym more just how strong was Giovanni? This time he wouldn't have the element of surprise

"Why" Ash asked masking his surprise

"One of the leaders Pokemon is one I've never seen before even the Pokédex didn't pick it up!" Gary said now yelling and ready to punch Ash in the face, how hard was it to make a dictionary

Ash eyes widened in shock that meant one of two things, one Giovanni had discovered a new Pokémon which was possible or the second Giovanni had captured a Legendary

Ash scratched his chin that didn't make any sense either, He had made sure that Oak had added all known legendary's to the Pokédex and even checked his grandfathers work

So a new species made the most sense, but after a quick use of Aura Sight Ash saw that Gary's Pokémon were strong but not only that but absolutely demolished

They could have possibly died and if Pokeballs didn't have stasis mode they probably would have

Gary continued "It was wearing Armour of some sort, it almost looked human! If not for the purple skin underneath"

Ash looked was honest to Arceus surprised this had to be something akin to a Legendary and as he payed closer attention to the Gym he could feel the Psychic energy coming off in waves, definitely the work of a Legendary or something similar in strength

He needed to go in now for the sake of his curiosity, this was no normal Pokémon. Somebody somewhere would have had to known something about it so it must be new

'Does that make sense?' Ash thought to himself 'How could a Pokemon be new?'

Then he recalled the progressing positive results in cloning making, there was proof of Chancy being cloned but the clones soon dying afterwards

Maybe the creator used some Legendary cells to balance out the failing cells, there was a reason they were put above normal Pokémon

"Alright Garry get your Pokémon to the Poke Center" Ash said and the other trainer nodded his head and was off

"So your a clone" Ash said looking at the building with an even deeper excitement

He got no reply not even a mental prodding which was surely possible for a Psychic Pokemon of this caliber to do

Ash walked into the building confident in himself more specifically himself and his Charizard plus Mega-Evolution with his extra training and without the weights this new Pokémon had no chance

He was introduced to a massive battlefield with two small stands for the trainers and gym leader to stand on

Ash stepped up to the trainer box and looked around the place was beautiful in his opinion maybe a little bland but the basic layout really appealed to him

He pressed a button in front of him and an announcer came out but there was still no Gym leader in sight

"This will be a one on six fight between Gym leader Giovanni and trainer Ash Ketchum, Battle Begin!"

Ash was even more confused now six one one? Was he going to have to use Charizard to carry him through? Almost seemed like a waste

The boy started getting impatient he came here for a Gym battle and to see a Legendary clone and so far he was thoroughly disappointed

He saw the doors open and the man he recognized as Giovanni walk outside with an armored figure besides him

"Welcome to my gy-" Giovanni started but stopped and cringed and Ash could see the Pokémon communicating telepathically to the Gym leader

"Are you going to get that certified?" Ash asked and both figures in question raised their eyebrows

The boy started chuckling "Sorry, forgot to clarify. I mean the clone beside you that the League definitely wouldn't allow a gym leader to use against challengers"

"Come to think of it, they probably also wouldn't approve you being involved with Team Rocket either" Ash finished and the Gym leader started to yell in return

"WHO ARE YOU BRAT" Giovanni said his calm and cool facade washed away to show the true monster that he was

"Ash Ketchum" Ash said as if the Gym leader were stupid and he watched as the duo went back to their mental conversation

"Alright Ash, you will be fighting this Pokémon. You will have access to all six of your party Pokémon" Giovanni clarified and Ash wondered what the use of an announcer was. Speaking of the man he had seen earlier was gone

"Sure sounds easy enough" Ash said with a confident smirk on his face and Giovanni smirked back the boy had no idea what he was getting himself into

'Did he forget me mentioning that the Pokémon is a clone?' Ash asked himself and looked at Giovanni who was seemingly clueless to their previous conversation

'Dumb ass' Ash thought as the armored Pokémon took a stand in the middle of the stadium

"Man wish I had a Dark type" Ash mumbled to himself but still released his Charizard who showed off his large Rolex

Giovanni laughed at the piece of apparel at least the kid knew how to dress up his Pokémon

"Alright Charizard we shouldn't even have to do the thing" Ash said and the Dragon nodded in return and dissipated from sight

Before the fight Ash had released the weight and progress showed its face once again releasing the weights might have even been overkill

"Forgot to ask what is your Pokémon called" Ash said in curiosity and felt a presence trying to enter his mind and allowed it

 _"Mewtwo" the creature now known as Mewtwo said and looked around the room in distaste he couldn't see the reptilian this might be harder than he thought_

Charizard slashed a Shadow Claw on the back of the bipedal Pokémon's head and the Pokémon felt pain, true pain and it was exhilarating

Mewtwo tried to strike back with its mental powers but still couldn't get a trace on the Dragon his armor was holding it back and destroying it seemed like a viable solution

Mewtwo pushed his Psychic powers outwards and the armor was blown to bits and the Legendary saw the world for what it really was for the first time

A gift of almost all Psychic Pokémon was reading minds and being the most powerful of all the Physic Mewtwo was quite good at it

The clone 'accidentally' read his creators mind and saw nothing but terrible things an abyss of hatred and destruction not something it wished to be involved in

It then tried to read the trainers mind but was met with a nasty headache in return it made sure to not try that again

Ash was now excited Mewtwo had his powers held back by the armor almost like his Aura weights it still wouldn't be a very good match for Mega-Charizard but it was something

Mewtwo quickly realized that the confident look on the boys face was not misplaced and felt that they were stronger than first glance

It decided to leave since it could've likely been outgunned Giovanni was a useless human who didn't deserve its services

Mewtwo would search for its purpose among the planet and find a way to get stronger so that it could defeat all those that stood in his way

Ash was left looking at the new hole in the ceiling in disappointment that was the equivalent to blue balling someone showing your power and getting the hell outta dodge

"God dammit" Ash and Charizard said simultaneously the boy looked to see Giovanni having a panic attack

Ash returned Charizard and picked up the badge that was inside Giovanni's pocket the man wasn't dead far from it actually just probably insane and would kill himself when he woke up

The boy called the authorities and was on his way to Silver Mountain to train until the Pokémon League, it would take all his effort but he wanted to defeat Lance. And he wouldn't accomplish that by slacking off

It was a long trip and he had to show three border patrols his badges and they let him through this was more exclusive than he first believed

The entire Mountain was one big No-Fly zone so he was forced to walk which was a tad bit annoying but he pushed through the cold didn't bother him anyways

Where most would stop and take a break Ash walked passed it not batting an eye the strongest would be near the top and he wasn't even close to his goal

Along the way he was met with many Onix and rock Pokémon alike who all seemed to have a vendetta against him to climbing the mountain

There had been fully evolved Pokémon that roamed the lands almost everywhere and Ash had to fight each and every one of them for some reason or another

He estimated that without flying it would take him roughly three days to reach he peak which is where he would set up shop

On his was up he used Haunter and Kadabra almost exclusively if he was to get a grasp of their full potential they needed to evolve

And after day one they had evolved and Ash was proud of them both Alakazam in particular

One thing that was great about the Abra Line is that they have an unnatural power of the use of Teleport meaning if he wanted to leave he just needed a quick trip with his Alakazam

The second day he had started force training Tangela so she could evolve into Tangrowth and after some time she had finally evolved into a massive green bush and Ash couldn't of been happier things were looking pretty good

On the third day Ash was entering the snowy peaks but still felt heat it was a mystery that he needed to investigate

He had made it to the top of Mount Silver and had to say that he was impressed by the view even if he only glanced at it

He got Rhydon and Charizard to smash a cave into the peak sizable enough to fit them all

At the entrance to the cave there was a piece of the mountain cut off and smashed so they could have a large training ground

Ash realized that he didn't have anywhere to train his water types so he got Gyrados to fill a crater in the ground this wasn't a place for comfort just hardcore training

Immediately all his Pokémon got to work and they would keep training for about eight months which was eight times as long as his journey

Ash started laughing maniacally his Pokémon were going to be so strong once they were done here

As all his Pokémon including the legends started their training Ash needed to find a few items so he pulled Alakazam aside and they vanished instantly to a large mall

Ash was one hundred percent sure they weren't in Kanto anymore from the sweltering heat for him more like a sunny day but still a notable difference

"Where did you take us?" Ash asked his Pokémon and looked around to see everyone staring at him

 _"Hoenn" Alakazam said inside his mind and Ash smiled at how powerful his Pokémon was_

"Great job" Ash said scratching Alakazam's head which seemed a little awkward but she seemed to enjoy it

Ash returned the Psychic Pokemon and thought hard, mall in Hoenn meant that he was in Lilycove City

He purchased the items he was after, mostly evolution items but some held ones and was back 'home' in the blink of an eye

Ash evolved his Electabuzz and his Rhydon into two beasts of Pokémon

As his Pokémon trained Ash did as well and for the first five months it was much of the same, a constant grind to be the best

Somewhere along the was he started training Dratini who exceeded his expectations which were very high, she even evolved into a Dragonair

Ash started exploring the mountain while weighed and found a massive cave that was inside the peak of one of the surrounding mountains

When entering he discovered the cave was a volcano and magma was everywhere there were even hordes of Pokémon just like the cave he caught Articuno in

The first few caverns were wrought with Charmander Ash had discovered only one of them to be shiny which for the thirty thousand seemed almost unlucky

Going deeper down and Ash felt a humid temperature room that was filled with Vulpix and Growlithe alike containing a few shines and one Gigantic Growlithe that also happened to be shiny

Magmar were up next and the pink shines really stuck out so he captured a few who looked promising

Ash had finally made it to the bottom of the cave and laying in a nest made of fire itself was the Pokémon Moltres

"MOLTRES! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash yelled across the room and the legendary bird glared at him for even suggesting such a thing

Ash looked it his right where his Charizard was and hopped on, his Pokémon refused to go Mega in the fight and Ash accepted his request

He released the weights on himself and Charizard and the duo vanished from sight appearing behind the bird and using Thunder Punch

Moltres used Overheat in protest but Charizard felt practically nothing from the attack and kept his barrage of Thunder Punches going

The bird started falling but didn't know why and Ash knew that she was paralyzed

"Alright Charizard, Blast Burn!" Ash said and Charizard used the strongest fire attack known as sacred to every fire-type on the planet

Moltres was surprised she felt actual pain from the fire but still stood in the aftermath of the explosion

She used a fully powered Flamethrower and Charizard returned the attack but his was larger and stronger pushing the Legendary back and eventually hitting her thoroughly embarrassing the Legend by being so easily defeated by a regular Pokémon

Ash through an Ultra-Ball and on the first try she submitted Charizard had given her a fair beating and that last Flamethrower was less of a last-ditch effort and more of a shot to the birds pride

The boy picked up the Pokeball and using the mental link Alakazam had created with everyone he told his other two Legends to get Moltres introduced to the team

Ash only had three months left and his Pokémon would definitely improve in that time and along with the Pokémon he had just captured he had a very diverse team

The three month were up and Ash was proud of his teams handwork, he hopped on his newly evolved Dragonite and soared through the skies smoother than ever before. She was a natural talent

He could've just Teleported but decided to take the scenic route up Victory Road and looking down he saw an orange light he recognized as the Moltres Flame

Ash soared down returning his Dragonite to seem less intimidating and jogged alongside the runner who seemed very focused on his task ahead

So focused in fact that he had fallen off a cliff, Ash released Pidgeot and caught the torch in her mouth and the man in her talons

Looking over the guy he knew that he wasn't dead but unconscious for sure so being the great person that he was picked up the torch and started running

Somewhere along the way he had released his Shiny still Growlithe to run alongside him who enjoyed it thoroughly

Eventually he arrived at the stadium his over sized puppy had lead the way and he waved to the crowd and jogged up the stairs, handed Lance the flame who seemed confused but happily lit the fire

Everyone cheered and Ash looked over the audience to look at his competitors and he had to say they weren't much

Waving a goodbye to Lance he went to go get a room which were probably all booked luckily there were a few rooms left but they all happened to be suites they were overpriced but Ash took what he could get

They announced the first matches and the pairings of each apparently there where about 256

Ash glanced at his opponent and laughed at him he had released a Venosaur

Lance glanced down through his glass and got a sense of déjà vu before talking to the people around him

"Ten million Poke dollars says Ash wins it all" Lance said and Steven stayed quiet as well as Agatha both knowing to not get involved

"Your on Lance, anyone else wins and you owe me" Bruno said and Lance smirked at the duo shook hands to seal the deal

"I would like to join Bruno as well Lance, I believe putting all your money on one person is unwise, the odds are not in your favor" Said the Ice Queen Lorelei

The Champion in training remained quiet, she was supposed to be the champion of Sinnoh she had defeated the elite four and previous champion but unfortunately she needed formal training to take up the job meaning she had to go to Kanto and watch the League

Lance turned towards the youngest Champion ever being only sixteen who seemed bored out of her mind

"I'll make you a bet Cynthia" Lance said and the girl looked at him in shock "When Ash wins, have him fight your Garchomp"

Cynthia laughed at him and Lance smirked he had gotten Ash's DEX-Nav number so he knew what the boy had been up to the last few months

"So what is the bet? How long it will take Garchomp to digest his Pokémon?" Cynthia said seriously Battle was one of the only things she didn't mess around in

"How about, you saying on a recorded message that Kanto is the best region and that Sinnoh sucks balls" Lance said and the other members of the Elite Four laughed

"What do I get when I win?" She asked and Lance smirked

"The phone number of the strongest trainer in the region who will be available in case of any emergencies arise who is also not me" Lance said and Cynthia agreed she would be able to gain something from the fight

"Alright lets watch" Lance said and the elite four plus Cynthia watched the remaining fights

"And Ash Ketchum of Pallet town will be moving onto the next round" an announcer said and Lance was slightly disappointed that they had missed all three of his fights

After the matches were finished off everyone rested up for tomorrow where the real battles would begin

"Hello everyone and trainers, congratulations for making it to the top 64. Now let's the battles begin!" The Champion yelled and everyone cheered

Ash looked at the screen on a wall and read his name and headed to the proper stadium where someone was waiting for him at the other end

She started yelling that she knew him from somewhere but he just tuned it out the match was a two on two and still very boring for him

"Venasaur Go!" The girl yelled and Ash started paying attention

"Magmortar" He said still bored and the massive fire Pokémon with cannons on his arms appeared

After getting over her fear of the massive Pokemon she told her Pokémon to use Solar Beam

Ash sighed "Flamethrower" he said and the fire pushed through there beam of energy and knocked Venasaur out of the arena

The girl started crying and Ash just waited for her to release her next Pokémon but she forfeited instead which he was relieved about

Then the three on threes started and every battle someone would tell their life's story and how they would never give in but their Pokémon were already unconscious it just got annoying at this point

The top sixteen had been a bit more interesting Magmortar was actually one of his weakest Pokémon hence why he used it all the time and he had fought with a Metagross a Pokémon he was now in love with but finished it quickly

After his match ended he was in the top Eight and up against Gary who seemed happy to see Ash alive but started to chirp him about only using one Pokémon

"Wow Ashy boy I didn't think you would just use your strongest and be done with it" Ash chuckled but didn't say anything else but still released a different Pokémon

"Ladies and gentlemen League favorite Ash Ketchum is about to release a new Pokémon!" And he announcer yelled and everyone cheered

Out came a Electivire and Gary looked at the Pokémon in shock the thing was an absolute beast

"Let's go Garry" Ash said and mopped the floor with each and every one of Gary's Pokémon Electivire was a beast in his own right

Now Ash was in the top four and was opposed against a trainer named Richie who was obsessed with his Pikachu

"Alright Pikachu lets give it our all!" Richie yelled and the yellow rat hopped off the trainers shoulder

"Nidoking, make it quick" Ash said and the blue Nidoking appeared out of the ball using Earthquake and instantly knocking Pikachu out

Richie looked in shock at the massive Nidoking but sent out his Charizard to battle it

"Charley! That guy hurt Pikachu, Get Him" Richie said pointing towards Nidoking and Charizard roared in anger

"Stop" The trainer on the other end Richie knew as Ash said and the boy looked at him in confusion

"Your Charizard has clearly just evolved, its weak compared to his brothers. Don't show off your Pokémon's skill when you have nothing to show" Ash said and Richie glared at the cocky boy

"What would you know about Charizard!" Richie yelled and Ash chuckled

"Look at him, his wings for one clearly don't have the appropriate muscle mass for sustained flight, His Claws are dull and not nearly as sharp as should be" The crowd listened intently to their conversation

"Wow Lance this kid is kind of a dick" Cynthia said and Lance looked at her seriously

"Ash is stating the facts, he cares about all Pokémon including the Charizard he is currently insulting. In fact he cares about him so much that he had the balls to tell him reality" Lance said sagely and the Sinnoh Champion looked at him with an eyebrow raised

"Now if we're lucky Ash will send out his strongest Pokémon" Lance said and Cynthia payed much closer attention

"I'm going to be honest Richie you have domesticated a Charizard" Ash said and Richie looked confused at the word and Ash sighed further before giving Richie a demonstration

"You can attack Nidoking in any way, shape or form but ultimately you won't be able to hurt him at all" Ash said and Richie commanded his Charizard to attack and the results were as Ash predicted

After thirty seconds straight of attack Nidoking grabbed the docile creatures tail and bashed the Dragon against the ground

Cynthia was surprised clearly she had more to learn about Pokémon, that Charizard looked decently strong from where she was. Not anywhere near ready to fight at Champion level but still strong for a beginner

Lance laughed at her shocked face and watched as Richie forfeited only one match left and Lance would be winning two million Poke dollars, life was great.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this Chapter, Review and if you don't enjoy my story you don't have to read it but if you do enjoy this story congratulations! You get to read it! and your awesome. Until next chapter**


	8. Pokemon League Champion

**Hello everyone I'm back and with another chapter so enjoy, and don't hate**

* * *

Tomorrow would be the day that Ash would be known worldwide as the winner of the League challenge and soon he would beat Lance

He slept like a baby and put on a suit maybe a little premature for a celebration but he looked damn good

His opponent was someone named Melissa who was actually a guy surprisingly enough, his parents must hate him

The crowd was screaming their names and Ash could even see Professor Oak as the guest host who just happened to be bragging about yours truly

"So who do you think will win the match Professor?" A newscaster asked and Oak gave a charming smile

"My grandson Ash of course, not only is he a talented fighter he is also as smart as they come. I taught him after all" Oak said and Ash was pretty sure the man would be getting a few more sponsors after the match

"Hey Grandpa!" Ash yelled the cameras were still running and Oak flashed an even brighter smile as he saw Ash approach him

"Thanks for all the help, I wouldn't be half the trainer I am today without your help" Ash said giving the man a hug and Oak smirked Ash knew how to lay it on thick, he would need to thank the boy later

After some more heartfelt speeches and Oak gaining funds for many years to come Ash was off to the arena with a smile and a crowd of people cheering his name

"Trainers! This will be a six on six match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Melissa! Please send out your first Pokémon!" The announcer called out and the two simultaneously released their Pokémon

"Golem let's show this upstart who is the best!" Melissa said releasing the rock Pokémon

"Dragonite it's show time!" Ash called out his Dragonite had always been more of a performer which he was fine with

The female Dragonite appeared in her full glory and the crowd looked at awe the Pokémon was practically Legendary they had the right to be surprised

Even Lance looked surprised and he was the one to give the egg to Ash, The Dragon not only evolved quickly but looked plenty strong for her species he could only wonder how much of a beast that Charizard was now

"Golem Rollout!" Melissa said not caring for the majestic beast at all

"Dodge and Focus Punch!" Ash yelled and Dragonite followed the orders perfectly and Golem was six feet under. Literally

"Trainer Melissa please send out your next Pokémon" The announcer asked and she followed the request while smirking

"Dewgong Lets freeze that Dragon!" She yelled and the Pokémon used Blizzard

Ash who was ever one for suspense used their mental link 'use Protect' the move was perfect, it blocked one hundred percent of damage and the field was covered in a thin layer of ice with Dragonite buried in a pile

"Thunder" Ash said and the pile of show was shook of and Dewgong was electrocuted and knocked unconscious

"Trainer pleas-"

"I got it!" Melissa yelled interrupting the announcer and released his next Pokémon

"Blastoise knock it out!" He yelled clearly frustrated and Ash couldn't blame him, his Pokémon were stupidly strong

"Dragonite! Use Extreme Speed!" Ash called out

"Retreat into your shell!" Melissa yelled in return and Ash smirked

"Crack the shell with Focus Punch!" Ash yelled and Dragonite followed his orders

Blastoise being worried for his shell came outside and attempted to block but the punch hit the turtle on the head which was Ash's plan all along

"Bla-"

"SHIT!" Melissa said interrupting the announcer again who decided to stop trying

Half of his team was gone and he hadn't even hit the Dragon other than that Blizzard which seemingly did no damage

"Sandslash half of our team is gone you need to finish this beast!" Melissa yelled and Dragonite looked sad at the insult

"Don't worry about him Dragonite, he's just mad that his Pokémon can't keep up with you" Ash said and Dragonite seemed to cheer up a little if the smile was any indication she wasn't a pacifist by any means but she didn't like hurting Pokemon or people

"I think you deserve a break" Ash said and Dragonite cooed in agreement making Ash chuckle and return her

"Rhyperior finish this joke of a battle" Ash said and Melissa shook in anger at being played with

Rhyperior was a fighter and only really followed Ash's command sure he joked around with his other Pokémon but was a psycho in battle which is why Ash loved him so much, all his Pokémon had their quirks which in his opinion made them better

Rhyperior didn't really need commands now unless it was a complicated maneuver he was good by himself so Ash let the Pokémon have his fun

The massive Pokémon bashed his hand on the ground making the Sandslash fly up and used a Hydro-Pump launching him into the air and landing right beside Melissa

Rhyperior stared into the trainers eyes waiting for his next opponent which was a Golduck

This time Rhyperior vanished but appeared behind the Golduck and pushed it forwards when the Pokémon turned around it was met with a Thunderpunch to his face

Lance watched in sick fascination maybe he would finally get a challenger now, that would be something

Melissa was almost in tears he was plenty strong how was he losing so badly? Did he not train hard enough

He looked at his last Pokeball and accepted his defeat but he would go out fighting

"Gyrados Go!" Melissa called out and a sea serpent appeared and Rhydon smiled this Gyrados was anything like the Golden one this would be fun

"Earthquake!" Melissa yelled and the beast followed his command and the ground started to shake

"Jump and Solar Beam" Ash said, Rhyperior was too lost in thought to come up with his own moves so he followed his trainers and hit Gyrados with a fully powered Solar Beam

When Rhyperior was waiting for it to come back up he was disappointed when he saw that it stayed down, the golden one was much stronger. Much stronger

"And with the defeat of Melissa's last Pokémon we have our new Champion!" The announcer called out and everyone cheered including Lance even though it was expected

The following ceremony was nice he was given a hefty check and a large trophy that he didn't know what to do with so he gave it to his Grandpa maybe his mom would want it

Lance commanded Ash to follow him after the ceremony and the boy knew it was serious so he followed diligently

After a serious hike he was introduced to the Champion Archives where he recognized a healer sitting at the end of the hallway

"Place your Pokeballs in the slots and your team will be forever remembered" Lance said and Ash followed the order and made sure to leave the Legendary's poke balls away from the machine

After a resounding 'click' sound Ash looked up to a screen to see all his Pokémon smiling and him in the middle

"Could I get a picture of this?" Ash asked and Lance accepted and handed Ash the picture and he put it away and into his bag

"Well now that you've won, you can challenge the Elite Four I need you to do something for me" Lance said and Ash looked at him in confusion

"It's not really that complicated just battle, against a Champion in training" Lance said and Ash immediately accepted his Pokémon needed a good challenge

Making their way outside he was met with the rest of the Elite Four who all congratulated him and a girl who he didn't recognize

"Alright time to battle" She said excitedly releasing her Shiny Garchomp and Ash looked at it, Strong beyond a doubt but couldn't compare to Mega-Charizard let alone regular Charizard even weighted Lance really needed to get him stronger battles

"Really Lance?" Ash said looking at the Champion in disappointment

"And I thought Charizard was going to have an actual fight" He said shaking his head in disappointment and Cynthia glared at him

"Garchomp is the strongest Pokémon in all of Sinnoh, so shut up Brat!" She yelled and Ash laughed at her

"You think Garchomp is stronger than Dialga, Palkia? Maybe Giratina? What about Regigigas?" He said like between laughs

"My Charizard even going Mega could only beat Palkia and Dialga maybe Giratina on a good day" Ash said to himself and she just looked at Ash like he was mental

"Alright fine let's fight" Ash said releasing the strongest Pokémon in Kanto, Charizard

Garchomp looked up at the Dragon in fear it was clearly stronger than her even her Draconic pride couldn't deny that

"We don't even need to take the weights off bud" Ash said and Charizard grunted in agreement but also slight disappointment he was only pushed to his limits when weighed and facing one of the Legendary Birds, Maybe Lance would be different

"And don't even think about going Mega, Garchomp would probably die" he said seriously and Charizard nodded

Lance held Ash in a new light, that Charizard could defeat his Dragonite no doubt and if going 'Mega' was anything substantial he was sure it could defeat his entire team by itself

How did it get so damn strong? He was really fucking jealous

Cynthia's anger blinded her, she needed to shut this kid up. "Garchomp Draco-Meteor!"

"Return the favor Charizard" Ash said and Charizard did just that and pelted Garchomp's meteors with his own and getting a super-effective hit against the champions Pokémon

Garchomp groaned in protest but got back up and charged full speed at the Dragon with her claws coated with Draconic energy

"Blast-Burn" Ash said and Garchomp was stopped in her tracks by the powerful plasma blast sent into her chest

Cynthia snapped back into reality and returned her Pokémon why was she even fighting in the first place? Maybe she was the cocky one

She fulfilled her part of the bet and stayed to watch the elite four matches it might be a little entertaining to see other Pokémon be injured by his Charizard

The next morning Ash decided today was the day that Charizard would be beaten and even told his Charizard that was his plan and Charizard gave a roar of agreement, he would use Charizard in every battle, weighted

The Elite Four HQ was further up the mountain and Lorelei was his first Challenge

Charizard devastated her Pokémon taking minimal hits and still being energized and ready for Bruno

The Dragon used only Fighting moves and while getting hit by Machamp a few times he was a little tired the weights were really pushing him down and he felt fantastic he would be able to discover his limit today

Agatha had spammed Hypnosis and even though Charizard had Sleep Talk he had a very diverse move set Ash would have to do something about that

He still won but was exhausted he would surely be defeated by Lance's team and couldn't be happier about it. But he wouldn't give up! He push until his body refused him and even further then

Lance released Gyrados and Charizard being exhausted and weighted took a Hydro-Pump to the face and Ash felt like he got punched in the nose from the hit

After some Seismic Tosses and Thunder Punches The Serpent was defeated and next up was Kingdra it looked like Lance was looking to get rid of his Dragon quickly not if Ash had anything to do about it

A Dragon Breath to the Wing and Hydro-Canon both trainer and Pokémon felt it

Simultaneously they both spit out some blood and Charizard disappeared he pushing his weighted body and it tried to disobey his but his willpower didn't allow it and he Dragon Pulsed the Pokémon in the face knocking it out

Lance released his Dragonair who looked concerned for the Charizard he was clearly hurting but she fought anyways

Charizard tried to evade an Aqua Tail but his wings denied him and he was struck in between the eyes

A mark appeared on Charizard and Ash's face alike and they both growled in anger before Charizard grabbed the Dragon in his hands and used a Draco Meteor right in her face

Lance released a Fossil Pokemon Ash recognized as Aerodactyl but was not fazed the Pokémon struck Charizard the gut with multiple Ancient Powers but Charizard still stood and Ash did as well

The Dragons eyes burned brightly as Blaze was activated and Charizard's attacks were amplified

A fully powered Flamethrower took the Rock/Flying type out of the fight and Trainer and Pokemon alike wanted to die Ash didn't know why he felt the pain but didn't care and he didn't dare reach for the watch on his wrist the fight was being recorded and the world wasn't ready for that yet

He felt blood running down his arms and face but stood strongly but chuckled at what the viewers at home must think

* * *

"HES GOING TO DO IT!" A young boy by the name of Max cheered and his father joined him, the trainer named Ash hadn't even lost one Pokémon yet! His Charizard was seriously strong

"Max please quiet down" May said from the kitchen

"Come here and watch! This is history in the making!" Max yelled as Ash wiped some blood of his nose Max didn't know how the boy had been injured but it had something to do with his Charizard being injured

May walked into their living room and looked at the TV in shock "What kind of movie are you watching! This is way to mature for you!" She yelled hitting her brother on the head and her dad laughed at the exchange

"May this is the Kanto Championship match between a trainer and the soon to be former champion, it's live right now" Norman said and May looked shocked

"Why is he bleeding?" She asked concerned and Norman didn't know himself

"I don't know honey, but he is definitely making a show of it" He said chuckling as Charizard was hit with a Dragon Rush from Dragonite and his arm was dislocated as well as Ash's

They simultaneously snapped the bones in place and cringed at the pain but got back into the fight

"How is that possible?" She asked but got no answer as the father son duo was also baffled

Ash spit a glob of blood from his mouth and yelled "PUSH THROUGH CHARIZARD! WE CAN DO THIS!" He said and Dragonite used Flamethrower hitting Charizard's upper body, it was unscathed but Ash's shirt was burned off revealing his upper body

May blushed a scarlet red and Max laughed at her and only stopped when he was punched once again

* * *

"BRAVE BIRD!" Ash yelled and Charizard vanished from sight and hit the Dragon but hurt himself and by extension Ash

"OUTRAGE WITH BLAST-BURN!" Ash yelled and a Purple light Surrounded Charizard and Ash before but kept getting brighter until a white light blinded all observers

When the light died down neither Charizard or Ash had any scratches on them one substantial difference was that Charizard's skin color was black, a sign of a Shiny Pokemon he even seemed to grow larger and much more intimidating

Ash looked at his hands and saw they were surrounded in a golden glow and his now Shiny Charizard was surrounded in the same glow

He decided to count his blessings and finish the match "End this fight with Flamethrower" Ash said and a Flamethrower ten times the regular size was launched at the exposed Dragonite who had no option to dodge so was hit with the white and blue flames

And just like that Ash was announced the winner and promptly fell onto his knees and Charizard did as well the golden energy having left both of them but the discoloration of Charizard's skin still remained

He returned his trusted partner who deserved a long rest and walked over to Lance and shook his hand

"I won't be taking your job" Ash said and Lance nodded expecting the answer it was well anticipated, he decided that he wouldn't talk about the whole black Charizard thing that was probably the going Mega thing he was talking about

"Well I guess this is goodbye then" Lance said fake tearing up and hugging the smaller boy who patted the Champions back just going with it

"For now, I'm sure I'll see you again eventually. Especially with all the trouble I get into" He said and Lance chuckled at the boy and agreed to the statement

"So where are you going now?" He asked and Ash thought for a second

"Probably Johto, just to see the sights" Ash said and Lance chuckled again

The duo waved to each other and Ash headed home only after giving out an absurd amount of autographs and announcing that he wouldn't become champion on the news

Dragonite was a quick flier so he got home in record time and healed his Pokémon at Professor Oaks lab, he was still at the Indigo Plateau so Ash was left alone

According to the healer Charizard was fully healed which he didn't know how that was possible but released the Pokémon anyways and was introduced with the same shiny Pokémon he had returned previously

"Wow" Ash said looking at his first Pokémon and Charizard flexed while looking in a mirror he was clearly in love with his new look

Deciding that Charizard was more than okay he let him meet up with the others and tell them the great news

He walked the long way home and eventually ended up on the doorstep to his house and was crushed by his mother in a hug and berated for not visiting

Ash accepted his fate and told her the details of his journey and eventually fell asleep

Waking up Ash was off to the Quarrel where Oak was inspecting his Charizard wondering how he had gone from regular to shiny

"Hey Professor" Ash said and the man stood to the boys attention and congratulated him on his victory

"Bravo, that was incredible I have to say but I must ask why does your Charizard wear a Rolex?" He asked and Ash laughed

"That's a secret" Ash said putting a finger to his lips and Oak sighed and accepted the answer

"So what's your plan going ahead?" Oak asked and Ash answered

"I might visit Johto for awhile but I'm definitely going to Sinnoh sooner or later, Legends to catch and all that" Ash said and Oak smiled the boy was quite the Legendary magnet

"Sounds like a plan, when you go could you bring this poke ball to my friend Professor Elm down in Johto?" Oak asked and Ash accepted taking the ball and storing it inside his backpack

'Buzz' Ash heard and glanced at the Universal-Transever on his hand Lance was calling and it seems pretty soon

Hitting the accept button Ash turned his face cam on and saw Lance in the picture looking slightly disgruntled

"Hey Lance, what's up?" Ash asked it seemed kind of soon for the Champion to be calling him so it must be something important

"I need your help Ash" Lance said, Apparently everyone needed his help today

"What is it?" He asked and Lance explained

"A bunch of League top contenders have vanished, we think it has something to do with the massive storm build up in the East" Lance said and Ash nodded he probably wanted him to investigate

"Alright give me the coordinates and I'll be on my way" Ash said and Lance sent them immediately and Ash was off

As Ash neared the storm he sensed a huge source of Physic energy inside it and knew what the cause was immediately, Mewtwo

The power was multiplied by at least two from the last time but upon closer observation Ash realized that there were two Physic signatures instead of one

Mew was here as well, Dragonite soared through the storm as if it were blue skies and he arrived on the island with no troubles at all, it seemed Mewtwo was too preoccupied with Mew for him to pay attention to Ash

He blasted through the doors with an Aura Sphere and almost threw up at the sight facing him

Pokémon were fighting in an absolute war, he saw a few people he knew like Richie and Gary and their Pokémon had mirrored copies fighting each other but with a striped pattern on their bodies

Mewtwo and Mew were about to launch a large attack and Richie was going to run out and stand in between the beams of energy but a quick Hypnosis and he was down

He released Gengar and put every Pokemon and person asleep with their collected use of Hypnosis

The Legendary Duo took notice of the action and stopped their fight to observe the newcomer

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Ash yelled and Mewtwo glared at him and Mew looked embarrassed

Mewtwo attempted to probe his mind but was shocked in return and that jogged the memory of the boy who had been commanding the beast that was stronger than him

" **Why Are You Here Human?"** Mewtwo asked crossing his arms but still ready to fight

"I was coming here to investigate but now, I'm thinking I need to capture you" Ash said and Mewtwo laughed

 **"Another Trainer Attempted To Capture Me, But Failed"** Mewtwo said and it was Ash's turn to chuckle

"I won't" Ash said and Mewtwo glared at him, Mew looked confused from the exchange and decided to stand back for now

Ash released Charizard and Mewtwo looked at the differently colored Dragon but still attempted to use a Dark Ball on the Beast but Charizard caught the ball and crushed it in his hand while glaring

Trainer and Pokémon pressed their Mega-Stones and Key-Stones and Charizard started to glow

He looked different from the regular transformation he was much larger and had a turquoise underbelly with Red wings and red shoulder spikes the same dark red eyes and a now black fire

Mewtwo used Psychic on the Dragon but Mega-Charizard stood unfazed and used Shadow Claw repeatedly which brought deep pain to the clone Pokémon

Mewtwo knew he was outmatched and asked his sibling for help who surprisingly did Mew and Mewtwo worked together to try and stop Mega-Charizard but it wasn't enough and eventually Mew passed out due to exhaustion

Ash whipped an Ultra-Ball at the Legendary and it was captured. The Ball vanished being sent to Oaks quarrel and Ash continued to fight Mewtwo

Mega-Charizard smacked around Mewtwo and the psi Pokémon couldn't take the abuse for much longer

"Give up now" Ash said to Mewtwo but the Pokémon did not give in he was angry from being beaten so easily

The Pokémon used Teleport and him along with all of his clones were gone and the trainers memories wiped only Ash remembered alongside Charizard

He left quickly and was disappointed by the results he had captured the most elusive Legendary ever but had left a powerful clone of that Legendary to the world

Heading home to Pallet he called Lance back and notified him that it was a mass of Psychic Pokemon working together and the champion understood and thanked Ash for his help

One relaxing sleep later and Ash was awake and ready to go

Ash hopped on Dragonite and headed to Johto flying over mount silver and being introduced to the region which looked beautiful from the sky

He spotted New Bark Town which housed the professor he was looking for, Professor Elm

Landing in the town he returned Dragonite and was met with a door and heard a crash behind it

He rushed in and was met with havoc papers were scattered everywhere and starter Pokémon were disobeying their new trainers

Ash laughed at the scene causing Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita to look at him while evading their trainers at the same time

Professor Elm realized that this was the trainer Professor Oak had sent and smiled attempting to gain a small amount of his dignity back

"Welcome to the Johto region!" The Professor said and Ash smiled and shook the mans hand the Trainers and Pokémon looked at the boy in confusion

"Thanks Professor, Kanto got a little boring" Ash said and Elm laughed he knew exactly who the trainer was he did watch TV after all

"I can't imagine that with what happened to your Charizard" Elm said and Ash chuckled a normal Pokémon turning Shiny was not a common occurrence

"I guess so, anyways here is the thing Professor Oak wanted you to look at" Ash said and handed Elm the Pokeball who looked at it in confusion

"Give me a minute" Professor Elm said and went into his lab leaving Ash with the three rookie trainers

"So who are you?" A boy wearing his hat backwards asked and a girl with blue hair that defied gravity smacked him in the head

"Don't be so rude! Introduce yourself first" She said and the boy rubbed the spot where he had been hit and retried

"My name is Ethan, what is yours" He asked and looked at the other trainer who nodded her head

"Hi Ethan, my name is Ash" Ash said and the boy nodded before thinking for a moment and stopping all movement

"Kris did you catch the Pokémon League this year by any chance?" Ethan asked and the newly dubbed Kris nodded her head before thinking herself

A clearly strong trainer sent by Professor Oak named Ash, A boy named Ash won the League and beat Lance who had a very close connection to Professor Oak if the ads on TV were anything to go by

They both screamed simultaneously and Ash cringed his enhanced hearing was both a blessing and a curse

Before they could ask any questions Elm walked out of the back with an upset look on his face and three Pokeballs plus the original one that Ash brought in

"Well Ash I couldn't crack it open, but I do ask if you could do something for me" The Professor asked and Ash nodded

"The League sent an extra three starter Pokémon who will have to wait another few years for trainers to pick them up so I was wondering if you could take them off my hands?" Elm asked

Ash smiled brightly which made Kris blush slightly "Of course I'll take them, who wouldn't want some new Pokémon with limitless potential to join his team" Ash said and took the Pokeballs from the professor

He put the Pokeball with a G on it inside his backpack and the three containing he starters he put through his Universal-Nav which Teleported them instantly to the Quarrel

"I suggest you head to Azalea Town there is a man there named Kurt who makes Pokeballs and he may know how to open it" Professor Elm suggested and Ash nodded gave thanks and was out the door

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, Sorry for taking so long with posting it but I had some personal problems to deal with. Anyways Review I know I suck at writing so give me that constructive criticism I thrive off of it. Also tell me if you people want some more Lemons because initially it was more of a test to see if it fit into the story. I feel it doesn't really but it's up to you**

 **Until next chapter**


End file.
